The Heroes Of Olympus: The House Of Hades
by tiarnan
Summary: Seek the ice princess who is locked in chains,for she is the one who holds key the key to the giants bane. The diplomat stands tall and proud, stalking one, without a sound. One will retire from the fight, joining the giants intimidating might. The earth mother who is fated to rise, will bring about foretold death in disguise. who is the traitor, who will die? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, hope my fan-fic isn't too bad I will say this, If you don't like it I'm sure you will find one you will like because there are millions of fan-fictions on this so if you don't like it please don't spam with negative replies. **

**Sorry about any typo's (I'm a very bad speller) or ooc (Out of character) and I apologize but Nico won't be narrating as I have Percy, Annabeth, Piper and ****Jason. Yes I said Piper is narrating again! is narrating.**

**1-Percy**

The fall down to Tartarus could have been hours, days or maybe even years. As far as Percy was concerned it didn't matter, he was with Annabeth. Annabeth was the world to him and the fact he was by Annabeth seemed to settle him slightly. Okay sure, 16 is a little too young to die, right? And the one thing he didn't want on the epilogue of his tombstone was "Here lies Percy Jackson, The 16 year old that died a hero saving the world". Now that would totally suck.

Annabeth was unconscious, but still breathing which was a relief. Her breathing was slow and shallow but on the bright side she was still breathing.

As Percy looked around in the darkness, he could make out jagged stone sticking out of the chasm creating crevices and cliff faces that would really hurt to be knocked against. The only light that Percy could make out was his sword riptide. It glowed a faintly just illuminating the surroundings slightly and even with the light from riptide it was very hard to see at all. Percy turned his head up and what concerned him was there was no light from the top of the chasm. It concerned him because that would have to mean that they were so far down in the earth not even the sunlight could penetrate Gaea's domain.

But then again this was Gaea's domain, the earth. As far as Percy knew it this could just be what Gaea wanted to happen. Maybe she wanted to play some sick game and drive Annabeth and himself crazy. Percy had absolutely no idea what diabolical scheme Gaea was planning.

Just as Percy shooed that thought out of his head the rock face molded into the form of Gaea's face with a shroud of dirt hanging over it. Her eyes were shut but she was watching, she knew everything that was happening. Gaea was some creepy stalker who was always one step ahead, she knew precisely what was happening and the creepiest part was the fact that she was asleep. If she was capable of this while she was asleep Percy didn't want to think of what she might do when she awakens.

"My sweet pawns, welcome to my game! I'm the queen and your only pawns! Pawns are the sacrifices!" Before Gaea could continue the sentence Percy shouted "You will never win!" and threw riptide at the goddesses face.

It was a stupid thing to do but he knew that riptide would return to his pocket any minute now. It did do the trick as Gaea's presence had left the area, Percy could just tell.

As they continued to be swallowed by the earth the cavern began to change. The dull gray stone walls began to take on a reddish tinge and the rock face had begun to narrow. It got so narrow that Percy had the huddle himself and Annabeth together to prevent getting hurt. The red stone was very sharp and brittle scraped his arm on it and it created a large gash on his arm and then broke off and began falling just like they were.

He was in agony from the gash on his arm. It was really burning just as if someone had poured salt on the wound.

A bone chilling cold wind blew from nowhere and the cold voice of Gaea echoed through the cavern "Game On!"

He then heard the clump of stone hit the ground and smash. He knew it was coming, he had known it would come eventually. The crevice they were falling down had begun widening until the point Percy couldn't see the opposite side. He looked down and noticed there was a barren plain, stretching as far as the eye could see. The grass was a vile shade of yellow and they were about to hit the ground any moment. He turned around in mid air so he could soften the impact on Annabeth. She had already been through too much. She had a broken ankle and all these other injuries. Percy couldn't allow her to get hurt anymore.

Percy embraced Annabeth and shut his eyes waiting for it to happen.

It happened before he knew it and it felt as if the sky had just fallen on him. Everything began to fade black and the last thing he could remember was Gaea's laughter and "welcome to my domain!"

**I know it was pretty boring but it was necessary to start the story. Ideas and reviews are loved. Whoever does the best review with the craziest idea/most accurate may get a snippet of what will happen later on!**


	2. 2-Piper

**Sorry for any typo's or any ooc, hope you enjoy **

**1- Piper**

How could they just be gone? Piper just couldn't get her head around the fact that Annabeth and Percy were gone. They were now stuck in Tartarus. No demi god had ever gone down to Tartarus or at least come back to tell the tale, or at least Nico had.

Nico had been exploring the underworld searching for his sister Bianca to try and bring her back just like he did with Hazel. Somehow Nico ended up in Tartarus, got captured by Gaea's forces, dragged back to our world and stuffed in a jar for 5 days with nothing but 5 pomegranate seeds. On top of that he was held as bait by the twin giants in hopes of luring us into a trap. However to their surprise we did manage to rescue him though.

Nico was still looking absolutely terrible, anyone would. The experience was obviously traumatizing as he refuses to speak about his time stuck in a jar and being in Tartarus. He pretty much went to hell and back so of course he was very shaken up.

His skin was incredibly pale, paler then what it apparently was before. He was skin and bone. Seeing him like this made anorexic top models look obese, it really did.

It was just so awful. The past week, all Piper had managed to do was cry in Jason's arms and the only thing keeping everyone else from crying washer charmspeak. Even that wasn't working as well as it used to. She kept saying to everyone else everything was fine and not to worry, yet everything clearly wasn't and deep down she knew that was the reason her charmspeak wasn't working.

The last thing Percy had said to them was for Nico to lead them to Epirus, Greece and to find the doors of death so they could seal them. As they sailed through the sky to Greece Percy and Annabeth were falling down into Tartarus, possibly already there or even possibly dead. Piper no! they aren't dead, stop thinking the worst!

Why was she trying to charmspeak herself? It was plain stupid and she knew it wasn't possible. If it was she would have already done it by now.

Piper woke up to the wailing of a siren. She was still in her pajamas but she flung herself out of bed and grabbed katropas, and ran out to the deck. It was like 2am in the morning possibly earlier so this could only mean one thing; a monster attack. Piper looked all around her trying to detect any monsters that may have triggered the alarm. from behind her Piper heard one of the floor boards creak. She instantly spun around, Katropas in her hand ready to strike at whatever came her way. Whatever it was, it moved. Piper lunged at it with Katropas and held the dagger to its neck and said "Who are you, and why are you here" while putting as much charmspeak into her voice as she could muster.

Piper then pushed a little and drew some blood. Warm sticky red blood. Wait but since when was monster blood red?

A high pitched squeak came out and said "Piper, It's me! Leo!"

Piper drew the knife from Leos neck and said "Oh my gods, I didn't realize! Oh my gods I'm so sorry. Tears started to pour from her eyes as she realized what she had just done to Leo. "I heard the monster alarm going and I came running, I then saw your silhouette and I thought you were a monster, I was trying to protect us, I'm so sorry."

"Piper, I'm fine, it's just a little cut, Team Leo can handle a tiny cut, Team Leo is tough" Leo began to say full of pride. "Well Team Leo, needs some medical attention" piper shot him and began to pull him in the direction of the sick bay.

Once they were in the sick bay, Piper grabbed out some ambrosia and nectar and began pouring the nectar on the cut. "Piper, I'm fine and don't waste it on me. We may need it for later" but Piper cut him off mid sentence "No!" and opened his mouth and shoved some ambrosia into his mouth and shoved his mouth shut. "No I'm not eating it, We'll need it later and if it all gets wasted on me and someone dies because they couldn't get the treatment they need because it was wasted on me!" Leo said in protest. "Nobody will have that ambrosia now Leo!" "And why wouldn't they want it Piper?" "Well, it's been in your mouth for starters!" Piper said which was effective as it shut Leo up and she wasn't even charmspeaking him. "Now Leo, just chew and swallow" she said with a hint of charmspeak laced in her words. Leo obeyed without question.

Once Leo had finished, Piper asked "Why was the alarm going if there was no monster?" Piper asked. "I was using the Archimedes sphere and was trying to upgrade the monster sensor, because as you know it hasn't been working like it should, so I thought I would just tinker with the sphere and see if it could do anything to help, but as you can see it did work but not the way I hoped" he said with a impish smile. "You realized you could have blown up the ship right?" Piper exclaimed with crossed arms. "Well, I didn't kitty cat" Leo said sarcastically. "What?" Piper asked slightly confused then realized what Leo meant. She looked down and remembered she was wearing 'hello kitty' pajamas. "What's wrong with hello kitty?, Leo" Piper asked giving him a scowl. "Nothing, nothing, just asking. Are you sure your really 15, Piper?" "Yes Leo I am 15, and I happen to like hello kitty, get some rest Leo, I'm to bed! Also please don't set fire to the ship with that dam sphere!

Piper went back to bed and instantly fell back to sleep.

Piper woke up to coach Hedge knocking on the door with his tree branch that he uses as a club shouting "rise and shine cupcake!" Ugh it's only 5am what did she have to do around here to get some sleep? "I'm sleeping!" she groaned. "If you don't get up now I will come in with my club! don't make me do that!" Piper mumbled under her breath "stupid goat" before she got up. "I heard that!" coach Hedge yelled back at Piper.

Piper got dressed and went out for breakfast. Everyone was sitting at the table, hardly eating mostly just fiddling with their breakfast. There were bagels, pancakes, croissants, bacon and potato gems. It was appetizing but now one felt like eating. Annabeth and Percy were down in Tartarus and probably had no food at all and were most likely starving. It just felt so bad to eat knowing that Percy and Annabeth couldn't. Nobody would. Not even Pipers charmspeak was working.

Jason was the first one to speak. "Last night I had a dream. Well it wasn't exactly a dream, it was more like a vision or at least I swear it was. Anyway they were down in Tartarus running from something or someone. Annabeth and Percy were both really hurt and exhausted and didn't seem like they could go any further". "Jason please stop!" Hazel let out now in tears. " I can't bear to here this, not now!"

Nico then spoke up which surprised everyone. "Fine, we'll continue this conversation later but we need a plan of action. They are the strongest and bravest demi gods I have ever known and if anyone can escape Tartarus it's them. I know it and they aren't dead I would have felt it." As Nico finished his sentence his eyes suddenly went darker then obsidian. He started sweating and shaking then his eyes returned to normal. As soon as they were normal they went black again.


	3. 3-Annabeth

**Ok so I noticed people are reading, but just not reviewing. I am going to try and make this chapter as interesting as possible and will leave a cliff hanger at the end of it. I won't update until people start reviewing okay. Sorry for any typo's or ooc.**

**3-Annabeth**

Annabeth had woken up hoping that it was all some sick twisted dream, praying that she would wake up in the Athena cabin at camp half-blood and none of this had ever happened. Sadly this wasn't the case. She and Percy had fallen down to Tartarus, she didn't know how long they had been falling because she was unconscious during the fall and she couldn't ask Percy as he was out for the count. The impact from the fall was very rough and Annabeth knew Percy broke her fall. She just hoped that he was ok and if he wasn't she would feel worse.

Annabeth looked around her. They appeared to be in some plane or savannah that stretched as far as she could see could see. She turned her head upwards hoping to see a single star but to her dismay there weren't any. All there was, was a green moon in a black sky that was casting a sinister green glow on everything in sight. To the south Annabeth could see mountains and to her west there was an ocean. This confused Annabeth. Annabeth had always thought Tartarus was a hole in the earth surrounded by celestial bronze walls with fire blazing on the earth. Clearly the text books had gotten that wrong.

Annabeth was examining herself. She was fine except for her ankle. However Percy wasn't. His ribs were sticking out of place and he had probably broken some bones from the impact of the fall. Annabeth suspected he had cracked his ribs and sustained a really bad gash on his arm.

They had no medical supplies, or any weapons on them except for riptide.

Annabeth had lost all her valuable possessions; like her invisibility cap, her bronze dagger Luke had once given to her, Deadeleus laptop and her nectar and ambrosia.

Percy was in serious need of help.

Annabeth figured that being out in the open was a pretty stupid idea and that they should probably head south towards the mountains and find shelter there. She also figured that there would have to be water up in the mountains to.

Annabeth heard rustling in the bushes around her. Panic started to bubble up inside her and she decided they needed to get a move on. She gave Percy's shoulder a nudge and said "we need to get moving Percy."

As Percy went to get up he groaned and Annabeth had to put her finger to her mouth and gesture for him to be quiet. She whispered into his ear "There's something in the bushes, we need to go!"

Percy pulled riptide out of his pocket and uncapped the ball point pen. It immediately turned into a deadly blade made of celestial bronze. As soon as he gripped it he dropped it and fell to the ground unable to stand.

Annabeth grabbed riptide, prepared to use it if she had to. Annabeth had never really learnt how to wield a sword as she had always used a dagger. Guess now's the time to learn she thought to herself.

She reached down and helped Percy up and put his arm around her shoulder, carrying most of his weight. It was hard. Her ankle was broken plus carrying Helping Percy was slowing them down. Too bad there was no other way.

Annabeth and Percy made off south towards the mountains going as fast as she could. About 200 ft from where they landed Annabeth heard the rustling again. It was coming from the bushes that were dotted around the place. Annabeth gripped riptide even tighter ready for whatever was lurking in the bushes. It then hissed "daughter of Athena, you won't escape me this time, you can run but I will find you!"

Annabeth knew who it was straight away. Arachne had survived the fall and she was thirsty for blood. To be more precise for her blood. "Come on Percy we need to get out of here" Annabeth said while trying to support Percy as best as she could. Percy groaned as he was doing his best to run.

"Run demigods but I will find you!" Arachne hissed from somewhere in the darkness. Annabeth and Percy had made it to the edge of the plain when Arachne revealed herself and came at them. It was Annabeth that she wanted no Percy. Annabeth ran in the direction of the mountain in hopes of luring Arachne away from Percy.

It seemed to be working as Arachne had started to follow Annabeth and completely forgot about Percy. Annabeth was making her way up path up the mountain trying to put as much distance between her and Arachne. Annabeth knew that she couldn't keep this up forever as she was starting to get tired and her ankle was slowing her down.

Annabeth had gone as far up the hill as she could before it became too steep to climb. Annabeth then spotted a cliff face and began climbing up as fast as she could. Before hand this seemed like a smart idea, but now she realized how stupid it actually was. She had climbed up the cliff face and was close to the summit of the mountain. Arachne had began scaling the cliff face as well. Annabeth started to panic and gripped riptide as hard as she could.

Arachne was getting closer to the top. Annabeth was cornered. She couldn't go any further, she was trapped. Annabeth saw a pile of rubble amongst a boulder. It was her only hope. She put all her strength into un-lodging the boulder from the cliff face as she could. Annabeth thought she was going to pass out from exhaustion and gave it one last burst of energy.

The pile of rubble began to topple down the cliff face and collided with Arachne who was still climbing. As Arachne was swept away and buried under the rubble at the base of the mountain Annabeth thought it was safe to climb down. As she climbed down she heard the screams of Arachne who wailed "You will pay for this, daughter of Athena!"

Annabeth then remembered Percy was still down unprotected and defenseless. She realized how stupid it was to leave him unprotected and defenseless down there by himself. She made her way down the mountain as fast as she could.

She got to the spot where she left Percy but he was missing. Annabeth screamed into the darkness "Percy! Percy, where are you?" Her frantic calls just echoed into the night. He was there a few moments ago but now he had just vanished. Annabeth curled up into a ball and started crying about how stupid she was to have lost Percy.

**Okay so where's Percy? Does anyone know? Oh wait I do but I'm not updating until I get some reviews so now's the time to click the review button "P**

**Ideas and comments are loved**


	4. 4-Jason

**Hey there guys. Now that you guys have reviewed I can get on with the story. YAY!**

**So anyways hope you enjoy the update and sorry for any typos, errors or ooc. BTW I know the prophecy is really bad, it was the best I could do. I'm not really good at poetry so please excuse the prophecy. And sorry about how short it is in comparison to the other chapters.**

**4 - Jason**

Jason was totally bummed out that they had lost the quest leaders. Everyone had begun to look to him as the leader. But he wasn't and he knew that he never would be either. He knew that Percy and Annabeth were both alive because he saw them running through Tartarus trying to get away from someone or something. The disturbing part was he didn't know what.

However there were more pressing issues at hand at the moment. Strange things had happened in his life. Juno, Hera or whoever she is had switched Jason and Percy as an 'exchange'. For six months he was an amnesiac demi-god with no memories of his past, Piper his supposed girlfriend who he didn't know and his crazy ADHD friend Leo, believed that they knew him yet he had never met either of them before. It sure was crazy.

The strangest thing to happen was Nico.

Jason was sure it wasn't just him who had seen Nico's eyes turn from green to pitch black.

Jason had met Nico before, he knew Nico was one creepy dude. It was more like the fact he was the son of the death god that creeped Jason out. But this was different. When Nico eyes opened they were black, blacker then the night sky.

He finally spoke in a cold and ancient voice and said

"eight work together to seal the doors,

through pain they suffer, one must die.

though death despair they died saving the cause.

The Earth mother fights only seven.

Leaving only a final sigh,

the dearly departed will reign in heaven".

As Nico finished the last line he collapsed onto the floor. "That sounded like a prophecy" Frank exclaimed.

As Nico came back to consciousness he muttered "What happened?" Jason then said "Well you tell us". "Nico, I think you just recited a prophecy" Piper said trying to contain the nervousness in her voice as best as she could. "I don't know what you guys are talking about" Nico said unaware he had even said anything. "It was like you weren't yourself, kind of like you were possessed, Nico" Leo said slightly worried. "So you think edions? Hazel interjected. "No this was different, I don't know what it was but it definitely wasn't edions" Piper shot.

"Well we can rest assured it wasn't a monster as they would have attacked us, probably just Casper the friendly ghost", Leo said trying to lighten the situation up. "Well we should Iris message Chiron and see what he thinks about it" Jason said, for the first time actually stepping up to the job of being the leader.

Jason grabbed a drachma and headed outside onto the deck of the Argo II. Jason waved his hand in the air and a fine mist formed midair creating a rainbow. Jason then threw the golden drachma in and said "Oh Iris accept my offering" he then concentrated on camp Half-Blood and channeled all his energy towards Chiron. Chiron's office in the big house came into view but Chiron wasn't in it. Jason called out but no one was there and no matter how much he called out nobody seemed to be able to hear him. This was odd as someone was always in the big house. Something was definitely up.

**As I said I know that the prophecy was really bad but it has a shocking twist to it. **

**Reviews and Ideas are loved. Review challenge: What do you think is going on at the moment? what do you think will happen? What do you want to happen? Whoever answers the best I will inbox you a sneak peak of what's to come and you get one question to ask anything and get an honest answer as to what will happen, so good luck with that =D**


	5. 5 - Percy

**Before I begin this chapter I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, and especially Blondie B. Happy for her helpful tips. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Sorry for any typos or errors of any sort or any ooc.**

**5 - Percy**

It was pretty stupid, just wandering off like that. He was hurt and worse of all he left Annabeth alone instead of following her. Gods how stupid he had been! For all he knew Annabeth may have not been able to hold her own against Arachne. Percy's stomach bubbled with a mixture of guilt and worry.

Even though he knew he had to go back he didn't, he just kept walking. It was as if someone was whispering in his ear, compelling him to come closer. The voice as soft as snow was beckoning him to forget about Annabeth and to stray towards the voice.

The plains began shifting into an arctic forest around him. He could see fir trees towering over him and could hear the snow crunching under his feet.

It was strange, as Percy had always thought of Tartarus as a giant melting pot of fiery lava. It obviously wasn't.

Overhead the green moon was glowing in the green sky giving everything in sight an eerie glow.

The trees began to thin around him until he was in the clearing of the forest and suddenly the cold whispering stopped, he suddenly remembered Annabeth. She was injured and he had to get back and help her ASAP!

Just as Percy began to follow his footprints out of the forest, a howling wind blew against the trees bringing with it a flurry of powder like snow. The and suddenly the cold whispering stopped, he suddenly remembered Annabeth. She was injured and he had to get back and help her ASAP!

Just as Percy began to follow his footprints out of the forest, a howling wind blew against the trees bringing with it a flurry of powder like snow.

Percy began shivering in the cold blizzard that had started wishing he had Leo's powers of fire so he could warm up, but that wasn't the case.

But as soon as the snow storm had started it was gone within a second. In place of the snow storm was a girl who appeared around sixteen or seventeen. This girl had unnaturally pale skin, she wore an elegant silk dress and a mane of black hair cascaded down her shoulders. Gods she was breath taking, Percy thought to himself. She had her back turned on Percy but began to slowly turn around to face him. Her skin was flawless, but the color of snow. She had coffee brown eyes and cherry colored lips.

There was something about her Percy couldn't place. She was beautiful and elegant, yet cold as winter. He had never met her but there was that whispering again, No was whispering to him. "Son of Poseidon, Come with me" she whispered in her cold soothing voice like snow.

Percy was entranced he put one foot in front of the other and began following the girl. "My name is Khione, I used to work for Gaea but when I failed her she sent me to this icy prison as my punishment. You see I cannot leave this forest just like how you know that you will be the one to stay in Tartarus" she whispered again. GODS WHY DID SHE HAVE TO ALWAYS WHISPER WITH THAT SOFT VOICE LIKE SNOW? Percy thought to himself. What worried him most was the fact that deep down, Percy knew he was trapped in Tartarus and he was never going to escape, but how did she know this?

"But as I was saying, I don't work for Gaea anymore. To stop her from rising you need to defeat her sons, the giants am I correct? I want to help you so I can have my revenge on Gaea, but there's this one slight problem, I can't leave Tartarus. The only thing stopping me from leaving is this forest. You see I'm cursed not to step foot out of these reached woods, however I could leave if someone were to take my place, that way I can help the 6 defeat the giants and prevent Gaea rising. So Perseus, what do you say? Are you willing to help me?" Khione asked, this time not whispering like she previously was. "I don't know, I need to think about it first. And more importantly I need to get back to Annabeth to see if she is okay" Percy said trying to resist Khione's compelling stare. "Perseus take as long as you need, I will be hear waiting and it's not like I will be going anywhere anytime soon anyway" Khione whispered.

Percy started following his footprints out of the woods and turned his head to look at Khione but she was gone.

Percy didn't know whether to trust this Khione or not. I mean she did work with Gaea before, So how do we know if this isn't a trap or one of Gaea's many games that she likes to play, Percy thought to himself as the forest started to shift back into the bare plain where he had left Annabeth on her own.

He was really lucky no monster had come after him because he didn't have riptide, Annabeth did. At least he knew she wasn't absolutely defenseless.

The foreboding mountain range that Annabeth had climbed to lead Arachne away from him loomed into view casting a sinister shadow over the plains. He was at least on the right track to finding Annabeth.

"Percy!, Percy, Where are you!" he heard Annabeth yelling in the surrounding darkness. "Annabeth! I'm here" he yelled back into the darkness.

Annabeth then let out an ear piercing shriek and cried out "Percy help me, Percy I need you!"

Percy began running in the direction of Annabeth's screams. "Percy help!" She screamed out in a bloodcurdling scream.

Percy felt even worse about leaving Annabeth alone, now that she was in trouble. He sprinted towards to mountainous terrain and heard Annabeth say "I'm glad you came!" He immediately turned around and saw Annabeth tied up to a wooden stake that was planted in the ground and noticed the ugly Cyclops who was fiddling with Riptide trying to figure out who he wanted to kill first. Him or Annabeth.

"Demi-God taste good" the Cyclops let out before lunging for Percy.

**So there you go, Hope you enjoyed the chapter and ideas and reviews are loved and thank you to all the people who have been reviewing! **


	6. 6-Piper

**I'm back now. I may not be updating as frequently as I have been because of school but I will ****try to update once or twice a week. Sorry for any typos/errors or any ooc.**

**6 - Piper**

Piper couldn't believe what she had seen with her very own eyes, no one could believe the fact Nico had spat out what sounded like a prophecy. What concerned her the most was the line 'Eight work together to seal the doors, through pain they suffer one must die'. Gods please don't be Jason or me, Piper thought to herself. Gods that was selfish. She didn't want to see any of the eight die because they would be lost if they lost another member of the quest. If that happened Piper couldn't possibly imagine how the quest would go on.

They had just tried contacting Chiron, at Camp Half-Blood but no one was at the other end. This was obviously troubling everyone. Even though Piper was worried to she tried her best to ignore that her fears were coming true. She had seen them and they were happening now.

Piper had been examining her dagger Katropas the last few nights. What shocked her the most was what she say in it a few nights ago. She wasn't sure what it meant as she only saw flashes of it. There was Camp Half-Blood, there was also fighting and then she finally heard screaming, lots of screaming. The next thing to appear in the dagger was a giant in a black tuxedo towering over the chaos laughing. As the fight grew worse he grew taller and taller until he was at least 20 ft tall. Piper just couldn't watch any more. She threw the dagger onto the floor of her cabin and tried going to sleep, but just couldn't.

Piper could still here the giant's laugh echoing in her mind. Every night Piper had the same dream. She was in a room with obsidian tiles. This room was pitch black and seemed to suck away any light out of the room. The only source of light were torch brackets which held Greek fire in them. Even the glow of the Greek fire wasn't enough to illuminate the room clearly.

Piper began walking forward slowly, suddenly compelled to go deeper into this room. The hall she had begun walking down started snaking into a rocky cavern. It was pitch black and Piper had only just realized that. She thought to herself how stupid it was not to bring a torch along. However as she walked forward more torches containing Greek fire burst into life around her with every step she took.

Piper began to take one more step but there was nothing below her. She began to wobble as she tried to regain her balance and not fall down the dark chasm below her. The Chasm looked like the one Percy and Annabeth had fallen down, but it couldn't. This place looked nothing like Arachne's cavern.

Piper regained her footing and got her balance back just in time to stop herself from falling down into a never ending oblivion.

Piper looked down and noticed a swirling vortex of earth matter. The vortex was churning around sending bits of debris flying out of the pit, and nearly hit Piper.

Piper grabbed katropas out only to have the dagger show her the same thing it had kept showing her. Camp Half-Blood. There was fighting, lots of it. Someone was very hurt and was screaming. It was absolute chaos. Everyone on the battlefield was dead. They had died violently at war with their enemies, This wasn't what Piper wanted to see. She wished this was only a dream but she knew better than that, because the dreams of Demi-Gods always meant something.

Piper unwillingly turned her head in the opposite direction and there was another pit directly opposite to the one she had been facing previously. As the vision on Katropas began to fade a pale hand stuck out and clawed its way up to the surface. As it began rising out of the pit Piper turned around, and also unwillingly began walking over to the first pit. She raised her left wrist over the side of the pit and grabbed Katropas and slit her wrist and squeezed it so the blood dripped into the pit.

The pit began to churn and it spewed out dirt everywhere. The remaining dirt in the pit began to mould into the shape of a woman with a veil over her face. Gaea. The dirt, which her form was made from was constantly shifting around while her form continued to change appearance.

From inside the pit Gaea's voice rang out " I can be anyone I want to be, any time any place. How do you know I'm not actually pretending to be one of you? You don't! This is my game, my rules! Nobody wins but me!" Piper than tried charmspeaking her saying "Why don't you just take a nice nap, go back to sleep and don't bother us" in a soothing voice. "You fool, Do you really think you can beat me at my own game?" Gaea cried as she forced a shock wave to rip underneath Piper.

A great giant Chasm opened up underneath piper and she gripped onto the ledge as tight as she could. As soon as Piper tried to climb up Gaea made another shockwave this time knocking the side of the chasm over.

Piper lost her grip and began falling into oblivion.

She was falling through infinite darkness and then suddenly landed on tiles made of Obsidian. This time she was in what looked like the foyer to a house.

There was a chandelier hanging above with Greek fire in it, casting a sinister green glow on everything. In front of her were a giant set of doors that were made of stone that were open. She peered out of them and saw a castle, above a city. She could see the San-Francisco's Golden-Gate Bridge through the windows. All around the mountain was a swirling cloud like vortex. That didn't look like Tartarus, it looked just like San-Francisco, Wait no it was San-Francisco. But how? It must mean that she was in Tartarus looking into the land of the living. How was that even possible, she wasn't dead.

From behind her she heard a deep voice say "No Piper, You aren't dead". She spun around saw the same giant that she had seen growing taller as Camp Half-Blood was fighting Camp Jupiter.

"You!" Piper started saying before she was cut off but the giant. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white tie and had a clean shaved face. "I wasn't doing that, Piper McLean, that was the two camps fighting. That was making me stronger, I had nothing to do with it. My name is Tityos, yes I am a giant but no I'm not like my mother or my brothers, I do not have anything against half-bloods such as yourself. In fact I actually respect your kind. There doesn't need to be any more bloodshed then what there already has been, do you agree Piper? As I was saying we can put a stop to this, there doesn't need to be any fighting going on. If we work together we can bring peace, Don't you want that?"

"What, so you want me to betray my friends?" piper asked aggressively. "No all I'm asking is if you can be a double agent, I'll give you information on the Earth mother in exchange for information on your friends" Tityos said calmly. "There is no way I'm going to side with you or her highness Gaea, I'd rather die than be a traitor!" Piper yelled and then turned her back on Tityos. "Piper Maclean, Of all the eight of you I thought you would co-operate if it meant that it would save the life of your friends, I'll just go have to pay someone else a visit then. If you change your mind here is my card, Now farewell Piper McLean". Tityos then walked out through the doors of death and into San-Francisco.

Piper woke up shaking with a gasp and turned her bedside light on. Lying there was Tityos's card. So it hadn't been just a dream after all.

Piper opened the porthole and threw the card out and watched it fall. As it vanished below the clouds Piper sighed with relief that it was gone.

**WTH is going on here, Weren't the doors od death meant to be in Greece? well obviously Nico got a few things wrong!**

**Reviews and ideas are loved**


	7. Authors note

**Authors note**

**I'm using the idea of the giant Tityos from Blondie B. happy, so Yeah a huge thank you to her for giving me permission for using the idea and I'm giving %100 credit of this idea to Blondie B. Happy**


	8. 7 - Annabeth

**Hey guys sorry for the wait but here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for the continued reviews, and big thank you to any contributors for ideas and what not.**

**Sorry for any Typos, or errors of any kind or any ooc**

**7 - Annabeth**

The last thing Annabeth knew was looking for Percy. Gods she was foolish leaving him on his own, while he was injured. Arachne was gone, but probably not for long. Arachne wanted Annabeth's blood and she wasn't going to stop until she got it.

Annabeth had been crying on the ground when she thought she had heard Percy's voice. She had spun around ready to hug him, totally relieved he was okay. She had had the biggest smile adorned upon her face until she turned around.

Standing right in front of her was this massive ugly Cyclops.

Annabeth suddenly remembered the ability Cyclopes had. She had seen it first hand when she was only seven years old. Grover was leading her, Luke and Thalia to Camp Half-Blood but had run into complications on the way. The Cyclops had lured them into a warehouse and had tricked them by mimicking their voices. Luke and Thalia went out to fight it while she was cowering in the corner. Athena her mother would diffidently have called her a coward, but then again she was only seven at that time. Gods she hated Cyclopes.

She had been hit in the head with something hard. She knew it was hard because it was enough to knock her out cold. She also vaguely remembered being dragged and tied up to a pole and having Riptide snatched from her. Never had she ever felt so defenseless in her life before this.

Her life was flashing before her eyes. She remembered everything from the kiss between her and Percy in the canoe lake at Camp Half-Blood, to Percy dangling from the ledge trying to hold Annabeth and stop her from falling down that Chasm and when he refused to let go and fell into Tartarus with her. Gods he looks so cute, my seaweed brain when he is worried, Annabeth thought to herself.

It was bliss, watching everything good in her life fly pat. It was kind of like she was watching a movie marathon of her life. She could have stayed there all night watching but she couldn't.

She was slowly rousing and becoming more aware of what was happening. She heard a grunt coming from right in front of her, then a nudging on her shoulders.

She opened her eyes wide and heard Percy say "Annabeth, we need to go now" while he was cutting the ropes that were binding her to the pole. Annabeth saw it actually was Percy and a big sigh of relief escaped from her mouth. Thank the Gods that Percy was alright she thought to herself.

Percy looked awful. His face was covered in blood, his arms and legs were covered with many grazes that looked absolutely painful and worst of all was his hand. Percy's hand was bent backwards in a position that it normally shouldn't be in. Already Annabeth could tell that he had broken it.

She didn't know how Percy had sustained all these injuries and managed to rescue her but he was right about one thing, they needed to get out of there right away and there was no time for dawdling.

In front of her the Cyclops was on the ground out for the count and snoring. Annabeth slowly began to approach it, just to check it was really knocked out cold. As she edged forward she noticed something on its hand. A silver charm bracelet was dangling off of his wrist.

Fury rose in Annabeth. That had been Thalia's charm bracelet, which she thought she had lost when they were recuing Annabeth from the Cyclops back when she was seven. The bracelet had fallen off Thalia's wrist while they were running from the Cyclopes lair. When Thalia noticed she went to run and get it only to be held back by Luke who had said they needed to get going. Distraught, Thalia made off without her bracelet to the safety of Camp Half-Blood. Thalia thought she would never see it again.

The anger seemed to be rising out of her heart. Without asking she snatched Riptide from Percy's hand and thrust the sword through the Cyclops's chest. The second the celestial bronze blade touch the Cyclopes he was reduced to nothing but golden dust. Annabeth didn't want to see that brute reform again anytime soon, so she kicked the remains and spread them out. The remaining golden dust was then carried out in the wind to god knows where.

Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand with his good hand and began distancing themselves as much from the ghostly plains of Tartarus. Even though Percy was really badly wounded it was obvious he didn't care about the state he was in, just as long as he got Annabeth to safety.

They were running as best they could, and the ocean began to appear in the distance.

Annabeth could here Percy's heavy breathing and gasping, and noticed that he looked like he may just collapse any moment.

Annabeth turned to Percy and said "Percy we need to get you to the ocean it's your only hope" she moaned. Percy turned his head and sighed "No, we need to keep going. I won't let anything happen to you Annabeth, Your the world to me" he said before finally collapsing.

Annabeth didn't care about Percy's protests. She was getting him to the salt water if it was the last thing she did. She wasn't going to let anything happen to Percy again.

Annabeth hauled him up and slung his arm around her shoulder and began heaving him over to the beach that was becoming closer and closer by the second. Annabeth thought that she too was going to collapse under Percy's wait, but she kept going. The beach was a hundred meters away from them, all she had to do was drag him just a little further and that was it.

Slowly, slowly she dragged Percy until they were at the beach. The water was churning and was a sea green. Annabeth position Percy so he was sitting in the surf with the water up to his waist. Even though it was Tartarus, It was still salt water and any salt water helped Percy.

Annabeth was sitting on the sand keeping her eye out for any monsters that might try and throw themselves at Percy. Annabeth was prepared this time for anything that might happen, except for what actually did happen.

Annabeth been expecting a monster attack or the Cyclops to have given chase, but not this. The water around Percy had turned from a sea green to a crimson color, more precisely the color of blood. Gods what had she done Annabeth thought to herself trying her best not to panic. Annabeth began to drag Percy out of the surf and onto the beach, and when she did she noticed that all his scrapes, cuts and grazes had began widening and blood was gushing out, literally it was gushing it out of his wounds. Gods how stupid could Annabeth have been, Obviously the water had different properties then the water in the world of the living did. Some daughter of wisdom she was.

Annabeth was really panicking now. She had absolutely nothing to treat Percy with, NOTHING AT ALL! At this rate he was going to bleed to death. She couldn't lose him, not Percy. Even though she knew the gods wouldn't be able to hear her from all the way down in Tartarus, she prayed to any god that would listen. She wasn't convinced that anyone was listening until she looked at the horizon. Out on the horizon a rainbow had appeared. One end of it was too far away to even see, and the other was on the shores of the beach. This made Annabeth sick because it was twisted. Since when do rainbows shoot down from the sky in Tartarus? Annabeth pondered.

The end closest to Annabeth began to shape into a lady like figure with long hair.

Out stepped the lady, her hair was blond down to her waist which seemed to sparkle, she wore and elegant silk dress which at first sight appeared white but when Annabeth looked at it from another angle it began to swirl like oil in the colors of the rainbow.

Annabeth knew who she was.

It was Iris, the goddess of rainbows. Iris and Hermes were the only Gods that Annabeth knew to have the ability to travel back and forth between the underworld. Someone had answered her Prayers and it had been Iris.

Iris spoke and a voice soft like silk "Annabeth Chase I heard your prayers, I hope that this will help you two out on your quest" she said, holding her hand out. In her hand a back pack that looked very familiar materialized and floated over to her.

It was her back pack. She unzipped it and all her stuff was in there. Deadleus's laptop, her dagger, ambrosia and some nectar. Relieved Annabeth grabbed out the nectar and poured some into Percy's mouth. Immediately she began seeing results. Percy's wounds had began healing and he began to regain color, and in no time he was standing. He wasn't fully healed but he had gotten some of his strength back which was a relief.

Iris continued talking to Annabeth saying "This is a dangerous quest your on. More dangerous than anything you've ever faced in your lives, To find the doors of death you need to prove yourself worthy. There are trials ahead of you. These trials are designed to test your limits, test your friendship and test all that you believe in. If you pass them, you will be led to the doors. However if you fail, the consequences will be worse than death, trust me" she said forebodingly.

"How are we meant to find these trials?", Percy asked, speaking for the first time since he had passed out. "Well that's what I'm here for. You see I'm a messenger. I am on your side however I am required to deliver messages between the gods and as you can gather it is hectic. I'm here to give you two a clue on how to find the doors, so listen carefully. Seek the ice princess confined in chains, for she is the one who holds the giants bane." Iris recited.

"What does that mean?" Annabeth asked frustrated. For once in her life a riddle had stumped her. "I can't tell you, but I think your boyfriend might know" Iris said before walking back into the surf again. "Wait!", Annabeth screamed out. Iris either couldn't hear her or was ignoring her as she kept walking until she jumped into her rainbow and was gone.

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Annabeth asked herself. She was annoyed that Iris had dropped her a riddle she had no idea what the answer was to, more annoyed that Percy should know the answer and not her. On the upside at least she had her stuff back and at least Percy was better.

**Very long chapter I know, but I hope it was bearable. Thanks again for all the reviews and ideas. I will try my best to incorporate them into the story. Till next time!**

**Ideas and reviews are loved and appreciatedso thank you all!**


	9. 8 - Jason

**So glad that I'm back and have the time to write new chapters and to update. Don't know about anyone else but writing is a huge stress reliever for me and since I am super stressed lately I guess I will be writing more frequently so keep checking back for updates or better yet just follow or add this as a favorite, that way you will always get notifications for when I've updated. So yeah if you like it hit the review button and subscribe and I love all you guys who have been reading this. And Oh my Gods I cannot believe I have over 1000 views already. This story has only been online for about 2 weeks and I already have heaps of hits. I love you all and thanks for the continued support (=**

**Sorry for any typos, errors of any kind or any oocness! ENJOY!**

**8 - Jason**

Holy Hephaestus! Things were getting strange lately. First of all the Goth kid Nico spits out what sounds like a prophecy, Piper had become very distant and jumpy and monsters had been attacking more and more frequently.

The dam Athena Parthenos was supposed to help them in their quest, yet all it seemed to be doing was helping them attract more and more monsters by the minute.

Everyone was in the dining room having dinner except for Piper. Piper rarely ever seemed to come out of her room these days. Jason had gone to see her only to be shooed away and asked to be left alone. Even an idiot would have to see something was up.

Just the other night Jason had a dream of Percy and Annabeth. They were in Tartarus and they were running from something. Jason knew it wasn't just a dream because demi-god dreams always mean something and he knew this from experience.

Jason had tried to bring this up at breakfast yesterday only to be told that it was too painful to hear. Jason knew he had to tell them. Percy and Annabeth the quest leaders were down in Tartarus, god knows if they are still even alive, Jason thought to himself before finally bringing up the touchy subject.

"Hey guys, I've been meaning to say this for a while but I just didn't know how to say it until now. As you know I tried to bring it up yesterday morning but you guys couldn't handle hearing it. But look, Percy and Annabeth are in serious trouble, they are hurt and are being chased by something down there. We just can't ignore that guys!" Jason said without realizing his voice was rising to a shout.

"And just because Percy and Annabeth, the leaders of our quest are stuck down in Tartarus, doesn't make you the leader of it!" Nico shouted at Jason. "Whoa, I never said that I was the leader, not once" Jason yelled back, letting giving Nico a taste of his own medicine. Jason had absolutely no idea where that outburst had come from. Nico was definitely an odd kid and man did he have a fiery temper.

It was as if Nico had read Jason's mind and knew exactly what he was thinking because he lost it.

Nico lunged at Jason, with his knife in his hand and said "No!, you will never be the leader! I will never let you!" Nico slashed at Jason and got him on the shoulder blade. Crimson blood gushed out of the cut and down his arm.

In an instant Jason was on the ground. He was completely over powered and his cut had begun sizzling. This worried Jason, it must be his knife Jason thought to himself, barely able to keep his eyes open. The pain was out of this world, worse than Tartarus itself.

It was his knife, Jason had only realized it.

Nico's knife was made from stygrigon iron and it burned, blazed like fire. Jason thought he might just die any second now from the pain. It was over the top.

Nico knelt down and whispered "stings, doesn't it?"

Nico then punched Jason in the face. It had come from nowhere, meanwhile everyone just stared, entranced and absolutely bewildered by what had happened.

The pain was soaring. Jason's breathing was becoming shallower and shallower before anyone snapped out of the trance-like state they were in.

"Quick!, guys" Leo shouted.

Leo had been the first to notice what had happened. Frank got up and tackled Nico onto the ground, off of Jason. Someone began calling his name. Jason couldn't tell who it was as he was slipping out of consciousness. His vision was going was going fuzzy and so was his hearing, this obviously wasn't good, Jason knew that.

Next thing Jason heard was Hazel screaming "Quick, someone get some Ambrosia or Nectar!, he's dying, quickly!" He then heard footsteps from the hall and then everything went white.

All Jason remembered was ending up in the sick bay half conscious, with Piper wiping his face with a damp cloth.

Nico had gone wild. It was totally out of the blue and nobody knew where it came from. As a precaution, Leo had suggested locking him in the engine room. Not diffidently, but at least until he came back to being himself.

Jason had always had a bad feeling about Nico. He was a troubled kid after all and besides Nico gave Jason chills down the spine. Like seriously that dude was totally creepy. Now Jason just dislike him more after the event.

**Really short and boring, I know, I just have writer block for Jason. I have stuff planned for down in Tartarus and Piper is going to play a big role. **

**I updated the description, and put in the prophecy which I will type below so tell me what you think of it. **

Seek the ice princess who is locked in chains,

for she is the one who holds key the key to the giants bane.

The diplomat stands tall and proud

stalking one, without a sound.

One will retire from the fight,

joining the giants intimidating might.

The son of Mars takes his last stand,

joining his family hand in hand.

The earth mother who is fated to rise,

will bring about foretold death in plain disguise.

**so yeah, If you like it please review. If you like it but think it could be better please comment and give me your feedback. It's good to me, but then again that's just my opinion and I want to know what my readers want, so if you have ideas please mention them and I will try my best to incorporate them into the story. So yeah please review, subscribe, like or add as your favorite or follow it if you like it. It's easy so just please review, I want to know what you guys think. Be back soon!(=**


	10. 10 - Percy

**Hey guys, I'm back again and thank you for the continued support and ideas I really do appreciate them. You will probably call me evil for what is coming up in the next few chapters, but don't kill me, please don't. Hope you all enjoy. And just for your reference it's not my fault I have a very dark and twisted sadistic mind.**

**Sorry for any Typos, Errors or any oocness**

**10 - Percy**

Percy was still rather dazed from all of his injuries and all. On top of that he wasn't exactly too sure what had happened.

Iris had popped into Tartarus, given Annabeth her stuff back as well as some nectar and ambrosia and had told them how to find the doors of death. Well sort of.

"Seek the Ice princess confined in chains, for she is the one who holds key to the giants bane" ad been echoing through his mind ever since Iris had told them that. Even better she had told Annabeth that he knew what she had been talking about. You just don't go and tell a daughter of Athena that they won't be able to put a puzzle together. It was just plain logic.

Annabeth had stalked off after hearing that. Percy wanted to go after her but he knew it was best to give her some time to cool down.

The more Percy thought about what Iris the more it made sense. "Seek the ice princess confined in chains". Percy realized that meant Khione.

Khione wasn't literally locked in chains, but she may as well be because of the fact she can't leave the woods. Come to think about it Percy did remember Khione mentioning something about trials and switching places with her. It had all began to click together and Percy knew where to start.

Percy hadn't regained all of his strength back but at least he was able to walk. He got up slowly and starting walking over to where Annabeth was, on the other side of the beach sitting by herself, curled up in a ball.

Percy knew better than to walk in the water as it had almost killed him previously. How it didn't affect Annabeth or Iris he didn't know.

Percy walked right around the beach and eventually reached Annabeth. It was obvious she had been crying as she had red tear streaks running down her face. When she realized Percy was sitting down next to her she said "What do you want?" in a fierce and hostile voice. Abruptly she then took it back and said "I'm sorry, Percy. I just miss everyone. Our last hope of getting out was the doors of death then Iris drops that bomb shell on us and I have no idea what she meant. I mean, who is this Ice Princess any?" Annabeth said, trying to hold back tears. Annabeth turned her head and looked at Percy. "You know something don't you? Iris said you did" Annabeth said with a sniff and wiped her eyes and stood up. Percy told Annabeth everything he knew.

"Well lets go and find this Ice Princess then shall we, Seaweed brain?" Annabeth said with a hint of hope in her voice, smiling for the first time in Tartarus.

The journey was rough back to the icy woods off of the sinister plains where they had landed in Tartarus.

As they got to the icy woods, the scenery began shifting. One minute they had been standing in the plains and the next they were in the icy forest.

"Percy, are you sure this is the right place?" Annabeth asked looking surprised that such a place existed in Tartarus. "Yes, positive" Percy muttered.

As they walked further in the trees began to thin out making a clearing. From the clearing the green moon in the sky was visible, casting a nasty sinister glow on everything.

Percy walked further into the clearing expecting to see Khione waiting for them, but there was no sign of her. "She should be here" Percy exclaimed to Annabeth, only to get no reply.

Percy thought Annabeth was next to him, well at least she was a few seconds ago. Where she was now, Percy had no idea.

The wind had begun to kick up, sending chills down Percy's spine. Gods where was she? Percy thought to himself beginning to worry.

Percy had only just noticed that he had strayed from the forest clearing. He could no longer see the sky because of the tree canopy hanging overhead. Percy tried remembering which way he came in but everything looked the same to him.

Percy then heard Annabeth calling his name out loud. Obviously she had also realized that they had gotten separated. Percy began walking towards where Annabeth's voice was coming from. As the sound was getting closer he heard Annabeth scream. At first he thought it was a monster but quickly realized it wasn't. Annabeth had screamed because they had run into each other and had both fallen over.

Percy swore that he hadn't seen Annabeth moments ago. He was walking through the forest trying to find her and the he had bumped into her.

Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her up and hugged her. "Thank the gods, I thought you were in trouble" Percy said to Annabeth.

Just then Percy realized that Annabeth was whimpering. "Are you alright?" Percy asked Annabeth. "No, I'm scared Percy. Something doesn't feel right. Can we get out of here? I thought you said she would be here, didn't you Percy?"

"She should be. This is where I found her before. She also said that she couldn't leave this forest because she was cursed to be locked in here for eternity by Gaea. She should be in here" Percy exclaimed.

"How big exactly is this forest, Percy?" Annabeth asked sounding scared. He could see that Annabeth wanted to run right away, but they couldn't. They had to face their fears if they were to ever shut the doors of death. These were the trials that Iris had been talking about. Iris's words echoed through his head "The consequences of failure will be worse than death, itself". Percy wasn't exactly sure about this but he had a feeling that if they left the woods before they had faced the trial within them they would never be able to find the doors of death.

**So tell me what you guys think. Review challenge: What's your best joke? best answerer can ask me any question about the story and I'll answer it through a private message. **

**Ideas and reviews are really loved.**


	11. 11 - Piper

**Hey guys, sorry about the last chapter; as I said I don't really have much planned for Jason and I don't even know why I put him as a narrator, honestly. Until I figure out what to do with him I promise to make it up to you guys in the Pipers chapters and in the Tartarus chapters, so yeah keep reading and enjoy! And BTW, the real house of hades is being released on the 8th of October (so excited) so it will be a challenge to finish the story, but I'm up for the challenge of finishing it. Sorry for any typos, errors or any ooc.**

**Piper - 9**

Piper had sat up in her room locked up since that disturbing dream she kept having. Besides the dream there were also the visions in Katropas. That was definitely troubling Piper a lot, as well.

There was also that troubling business card. In Pipers reoccurring dream, Tityos had given her a 'business card' which was on her bedside table when she had woken up. Even worse was the fact that when she had thrown it out the porthole in her cabin it managed to miraculously reappear on her bedside table. She had tried everything to get rid of it including, burning, ripping and even trying to flush it down the toilet, yet nothing seemed to work because every time she destroyed it minutes later it would appear back on her bedside table.

Piper definitely needed to have a talk with that giant. Every night he would appear in her dreams every night, each time with something new to say or to show her.

Piper didn't want to tell Jason about Tityos dream stalking her. If he heard he would absolutely have a fit, that a giant was stalking Piper. That was seriously out of line and messed up.

Now Piper was in the sick bay with Jason. Jason was in a stable condition, which was an absolute relief. Nico had attacked Jason and no one knew where it had come from. Jason had been fatally wounded, luckily he was recovering after a dose of nectar.

Piper had Jason's head in her lap and was stroking his hair while he was asleep.

Piper had volunteered to watch Jason for the night. Jason had nearly bled out, over dinner as he had lost so much blood, and Piper didn't want a relapse of what had happened before.

Everything was quiet which was good. Piper guessed it was about two in the morning, but she couldn't really tell. She was with Jason and that was all that mattered.

Piper was beginning to feel tired herself and wanted to go to sleep, but she wouldn't let herself. She was terrified if she did, what deals Tityos would try to make with her tonight. To be honest Tityos creeped Piper out. He was always one step ahead of them and always seemed to know everything and knew exactly how to use her deepest and darkest feelings against her.

Piper knew she couldn't stay awake forever. It was impossible, well at least it is unless you're a vampire piper thought to herself.

Piper shut her eyes for a split second and blinked them open the next moment.

Thank the gods, she hadn't fallen asleep.

Everything was the same as before, Piper was sitting in the sick bay with Jason, it was still early morning but there was one thing different. Standing out on the deck was a tall man in a tuxedo. She couldn't see his face. He was abnormally skinny and had no face.

Piper drew Katropas from her belt and shook Jason's shoulder and said "Jason, get out of here, there a monster out in the hall. Take the other door and wake everyone else, I'll fend it off" Piper said.

To her dismay Jason remained totally unconscious. He suddenly became as stiff as a board and stopped breathing. Gods no, Piper whispered. This wasn't happening.

Piper slapped herself across the face to try and wake herself up, yet nothing had happened. Oh no, Gods no, I've fallen asleep, Piper muttered to herself.

The thing out in the hallway wasn't a monster, it was Tityos and obviously he had come to make another deal again. Gods what Piper would give for him to stop stalking her!

Angrily Piper shouted "What do you want from me!?"

Next thing Piper knew was that she was in a palace. This palace was made of shiny black stone. Where on earth was she? Tityos emerged from out of the shadows and said "please excuse me spiriting you away, I however needed to talk to you. I believe you will want to hear what I have to say, Piper Mclean?"

"I'm not agreeing to anything until you tell me where I am!" Piper yelled at Tityos.

"Well, your quite a feisty one, but believe me, you will want to make this deal with me once you hear the price involved" Tityos said, while pacing back and forth down the hall.

"I will say it once more, I am not interested in anything you have to say, now would you stop stalking me!" Piper said, with her voice becoming shaky.

"Piper Mclean, I just wanted to give you a warning. If you don't join our side there will be consequences, your friends will get hurt, some might just die. Is that what you really want?"

"If I joined you it would make no difference. My friends are already hurt and you and Gaea are going down even if it means I go down to with you! Your threats are empty, you've made threats to me before and you didn't follow through with them, All empty threats. Besides if you really wanted me on your side you wouldn't hurt any of my friends in the first place as getting even would be the first thing on my mind, not joining Gaea, so do yourself a favor and go take this talk to someone who will listen!"

Piper had put as much charmspeak into her words as she could muster. Tityos then said, "Piper Mclean, I offered a truce to you. You truly are a foolish girl. I'll be seeing you later, but then we will be enemies on the field of battle. I offered you the option to become a double spy, that would have ensured the safety of your friends. I can tell you this now, one of your friends is going to die and you will have their blood on your hands. Goodbye for now, Piper Mclean."

Tityos gave a flick of his hand and Piper was sent flying.

She smashed through the large windows overlooking a city below and was falling. Piper was screaming her lungs out. She had heard that if you die in your sleep, you die for real and gods if the fall didn't kill her she was sure the fear would.

Piper was flying through the free-fall. Her hair was blowing all around her as she fell. She knew it was only a dream, she had to somehow wake up from it.

Piper pinched herself hard enough that she drew blood. Piper gasped in pain when she realized that she had heaps of cuts and grazes on her from being sent flying out of a window. Piper was covered in blood and for the first time she was scared, really scared as in terrified. This wouldn't have been happening if Piper had of agreed with Tityos, even worse was the fact that one of her friends was going to die because of her actions.

But then again Tityos was probably messing with Piper. He had already gotten to her head, through all those dreams. He had already started to win.

Piper was getting closer and closer to smashing into the ground below. Was it ten feet, or a hundred feet, Piper wondered. It was getting closer and closer and Piper didn't have Jason's powers of flying, so the only thing to do was close her eyes and wait for it to happen. She knew it was happening any time soon.

Three, Two, One, Piper counted to herself before finally smashing into the ground.

Her whole body ached. The sky could have just fallen on her, that's how tremendous the pain was. A thousand, white hot knifes would have felt pleasant compared to this.

Piper could feel she had obviously broken some bones and maybe cracked her ribs, just maybe. Gods Piper hoped not.

But then again it was only a dream and for all she knew, she might just wake up from a heavy sleep, Hopefully so. Hopefully it was something Tityos wanted to scare Piper into joining him. Tityos' previously words echoed through her mind saying "All you are is a puppet. I pull the strings and you do what I say" and a whole heap of laughter, the laughter of Gaea.

Piper woke up with a gasp, panting and sweating but so glad it had all been just a dream. She was back in the sick bay nursing Jason's head in her lap. Jason was still asleep and was snoring. At least he wasn't being stalked by a psycho giant, Piper thought to herself totally relieved.

Piper then went to get up only to be stopped by a tremendous pain that was resonating from all over her body. Piper tried moving again only to be stopped in her tracks yet again gasping in pain.

Piper examined her arm and to her total shock it was covered in blood. There were glass shards sticking out. Piper felt blood on her face and on her shirt.

Piper didn't have a mirror to examine her face but was certain she had cuts on her face as well from smashing through the window.

When she tilted her head, Piper noticed her ribs were sticking out and bleeding.

It wasn't only her ribs, It was all over. Any bone she could see inside her body was sticking out at odd angles. Piper was a mangled mess. It was totally disgusting. Piper felt like puking from the sight.

But finally Piper noticed in front of her was a note, she could just read without having to tilt her head forward. On it, read "I wasn't bluffing, I really hope you reconsider my offer. Yours sincerely Tityos"

Gods if Piper could move she would have so destroyed that note and shredded it into a million pieces. She couldn't. She was totally crippled and couldn't move. No one was up besides her, and she couldn't wake Jason, she would just have to wait for Jason to wake up and discover her in this current state. That was the only option. Piper was bleeding badly and just hoped she wouldn't bleed out before someone discovered her. All Piper could do was wait.

**Okay so what do you think of it? hope it sort of makes up for the previous chapter. Please review, follow or mark as your favorite story and I love hearing what you guys have to say, so ideas and comments are loved :D, so yeah please comment on it and tell me what you think. I would so laugh if anyone thought Tityos was Slender Man at the beginning of the chapter lol :D**


	12. 12 - Annabeth

**Hey guys! Sorry for the little mess up there with stuffing up the chapter order and putting Piper before Percy, but it's all fixed up now. Hope you all enjoy! Sorry for any typos, Errors or any OOCness**

**12 - Annabeth**

Annabeth was scared. Deep down it felt all like a trap. And how could Percy be sure it wasn't a trap and Khione was just playing them. The truth was no-one knew.

Percy and Annabeth had searched the woods for what she judged to be hours trying to find the goddess of snow Khione, yet there wasn't a single living soul in it. Percy had said that she would be there. Somehow Annabeth knew that Percy had been duped.

Annabeth had read up on Khione at camp. Khione was the goddess of snow and even though she wasn't in many stories, the ones she was in weren't good. She was also sometimes referred to the seductress because Khione used to seduce men, to get what she wanted. Plus on top of that was she had a power kind of like charmspeak. She could whisper into people's ears confirming their deepest and darkest fears, using them against her enemies, turning friends into foes. She was not a nice goddess to meet.

Right then Annabeth could almost hear the seductive and enticing voice of Khione.

"Annabeth chase, Is that true? Me, not a nice goddess?" the same voice said. Annabeth spun around and saw a flurry of snow materializing into a human figure. As the snow dispersed an absolutely stunning girl walked up to her. Her main of black hair swayed around her in a nice smooth, velvety curtain swaying in the wind. Her white silk dress billowed around her in the cold breeze. What caught her eye was a silver tiara sitting on her head. Annabeth finally understood what Iris had meant. Khione was fit for the title of 'The Ice Princess'.

"Khione", Annabeth spoke. "We come here seeking your help. We were instructed to seek the ice princess confined by chains" Annabeth said confidently, secretly preying that Khione wouldn't sense the fear inside of her that was growing by the second. "Indeed, you were. And to answer your question, yes I am the Ice Princess" Khione said bitterly. How did she know that? Annabeth thought to herself.

"Well, I see your stuck in the wretched prison of Tartarus, just like I" Khione began speaking before Percy cut in "Why are you locked in Tartarus anyway?"

"Because, I simply failed in destroying Hera, the queen of the gods and stopping your friends. Gaea was mad and I took her rage. You see I'm a goddess so I can't be killed, not even by her majesty herself. If she could she would have, but instead she banished me down to Tartarus and locked me in this forest. Now come with me, you two. I need to show you something."

Khione began walking slowly while Percy and Annabeth followed behind her.

Judging from there footprints in the snow, they had obviously walked quite a distance. In front of them stood a pedestal. On top of this pedestal sat one iron shackle bolted in place.

"See this" Khione said, pointing to the pedestal. "This marks the edge of these woods. Beyond here lie even worse terrors that Tartarus has to behold. This shackle is what is keeping me here. Watch what happens the second I try to leave the boundaries of these woods" Khione said bitter sweetly.

The second Khione put one foot in front of pedestal a ghostly transparent silvery, blue chain materialized around her right ankle and connected to the shackle. "But can't you break it?" Percy asked, staring in disbelief. "I have tried many times, and failed each and every time I have tried. I know this because this is my own magic that I made to use on my enemies, but now that scheming goddess has the nerve to use my own magic against me!" Khione said angrily.

Khione's form flickered in front of them. "Quickly, cover your eyes" Annabeth instructed. The divine form of a god is enough to kill demi-gods, yet alone incinerate mortals.

Annabeth heard a blast and felt a very cold aura radiate through the surroundings. It felt just like a nuclear blast. Once it was over, Annabeth opened her eyes.

Annabeth would have thought that the energy of a goddesses divine form would have been enough to break the iron shackles, but obviously it wasn't. It had taken out the surrounding trees and totally permafrosted everything in the forest even more then what it was previously. After all Iron was a metal right? And where does metal come from? The earth and who has domain over the earth? Gaea, Annabeth thought to herself.

"I want to help you defeat that dirt bag" Khione said defiantly emphasizing the d on dirt bag. "However I am trapped here, but I do know Tartarus very well. There is supposedly an ancient relic that was used to put the earth mother to sleep in the first giant war hidden down here. If you find it, it might just tip the scales enough for you to win this fight and from what I know, It is hidden in the volcanic region of Tartarus. I will be very dangerous getting it, but if you do, it will be worth your while, trust me.

Before Khione could say another word, the voice of Gaea rang out "You traitor!" and Khione dropped to the ground screaming in agony before violently bursting into a pile of snowflakes that then began melting into the earth below. "As for you two, you had better hurry along my little pawns, before you meet the same fate too!"

The earth underneath them began shaking violently, fissures opened up underneath them and trees were collapsing on top of them. All they could do to try and avoid dying was to run. This was the doings of Gaea. Obviously she didn't want Khione to tell them anymore then what she had, obviously what she had said had been more than Gaea wanted her to say.

Percy and Annabeth ran for their lives, trying to escape the forest and not be crushed by falling trees. They were almost at where they entered the forest when Percy slipped on the ice and a fur tree fell on top of him and crushed him.

The last thing Annabeth heard was Percy yelling "Save yourself!" Annabeth had to go back, but she couldn't. It wasn't because she didn't want to but because she couldn't. She was no longer in control of herself. She was watching everything from the third person as if she were watching a movie but she kept running towards the edge of the woods, while screaming as she saw more trees fall on top of Percy.

**Sorry but I had to include something evil in this chapter as the book has been far to peaceful for my likings. This is just for all the Percy fans, Please don't kill me because the ending of this chapter, Please don't! Review Challenge: What is your favorite dessert?**

**Reviews and comments as well as any ideas are loved!**


	13. 13 - Jason

**Dear Piper lovers please don't kill me for this chapter, please don't! **

**Sorry for any oocness or any typos or errors**

**13 - Jason**

Jason was floating in oblivion. He had been knocked out from Nico, in their fight earlier on that night.

Jason was vaguely aware of Pipers presence. She had her head rested on his lap, her hair was warm and sticky. Wait, warm and sticky? Jason thought to himself. That couldn't be right.

Even though everything in him ached he got up to check on Piper. Deep down he had a nagging feeling of dread that he just couldn't shake. Something was up, he could sense it.

Jason's eyes bolted open. Lying there on his lap was piper. There was something odd about her face. It looked like she had a mud mask on from the angle he was viewing her at.

The next thing for Jason to notice was how mangled his girlfriend was. Her joints were sticking out at odd angles and her body was covered in many cuts and grazes that were still bleeding.

Jason was absolutely shocked. How could this have happened, he thought to himself. As he rolled Piper over he saw that there was also lots of dried blood on her face. All the color had drained completely from her face and the only color on her was the blood she was lying in.

As Jason rushed to the medicine cabinet to get Piper nectar and ambrosia, she whispered "Jason, there is nothing you can do to save me". This cut through Jason like knives. Jason had absolutely no idea what on earth she was talking about but it really did worry her. And why on earth would Piper say to him that she can't be saved? There's nothing that a little nectar and ambrosia can't fix.

Jason went through the cabinet, pushing things out of it, trying to find what he needed.

The nectar and ambrosia wasn't in there. Jason moved swiftly to the next cabinet, and pulled out every draw franticly trying to find them only to hear piper say "Jason, there over here!"

Jason ran over to the bedside table and grabbed to Nectar and Ambrosia and shoved in Pipers mouth. Each time he tried to put it in her mouth it would simply vanish into thin air. Jason had no idea why.

Piper then whispered to Jason, with tears in her eyes "Jason, please don't hate me for this" but before she could finish Jason interjected, "I could never hate you, Pipes" while desperately trying to save Piper while she was dying.

Jason was beside himself that his feeble attempts at saving her weren't working at all.

Just as he nearly gave up he heard Piper say "There's a prophecy, Jason. You need to tell the rest about it" Piper whispered faintly, holding Jason's hand.

Piper recited,

"Seek the ice princess who is locked in chains,

for she is the one who holds key the key to the giants bane.

The diplomat stands tall and proud

stalking one, without a sound.

One will retire from the fight,

joining the giants intimidating might.

The son of Mars takes his last stand,

joining his family hand in hand.

The earth mother who is fated to rise,

will bring about foretold death in plain disguise."

"Jason, the traitor in the prophecy is me. I don't want to betray you guys but if I don't the giant will kill you!" Piper said with tears in her eyes. "Please don't tell them I'm the traitor, promise me that Jason" she said very weakly barely able to speak. "Tityos, the giant who did this is as punishment that I didn't join his forces earlier. I will die unless I betray you guys and I'm not ready to die. I'm so sorry" Piper sobbed. "In my pocket there is a business card, please get it out for me, it's my last hope" Piper said, sobbing over the fact she was about to betray the seven.

Jason pulled it out and gave it to her. He didn't care if it meant turning over to the dark side to save Piper. She was the world for him and if she died, he would probably kill himself out of despair.

Jason handed it to Piper who then put her finger on it and said "I renounce my place in the seven. Tityos, I pledge myself to serve you and the forces of Gaea" with a final breath.

It appeared she had stopped breathing and looked as if she was dead. Gods no! GODS NO! Jason thought to himself, before getting down on his knees and started saying "Piper, please wake up! Please wake up!"

Jason realized it was too late. He could do nothing. Piper was dead. She was probably now entering the underworld and she would probably end up in the fields of punishment for trying to betray the seven. That was unfair! She had died before she had betrayed them like prophesized.

Jason lay next to her, and decided he didn't want to live either. He just went stiff hugging Piper, wanting to be with her forever.

Just as he started wishing he could die as well and be with Piper, the room went extra dark and Jason noticed the presence of something very awful. It was a haunting feeling. He heard something shatter and then saw the business card piper was holding go up in flames with her body.

The fire had burnt up Piper's body. She was gone for good, thanks to Gaea and her son Tityos.

**Please don't kill me for that chapter! Please don't! **

**BTW Piper isn't really dead, or is she? That's for me to know and for you to find out, so keep reading and reviewing and I love all my readers and everyone who reviews and inspires me when I feel like I'm in the dumps with this story, especially in Jason's chapters. Review challenge: Favorite harry potter book and movie. Mine is probably the third, fifth or seventh book and my favorite movie would either be the last two or the fifth.**

**Ideas and reviews are loved.**


	14. 14 - Percy

**Hey guys, I am finally back! Sorry for taking so long to update but I have had a shit ass week. First my girlfriend broke up with me and I'm really upset over it, My grandma went into surgery today and a few months ago I entered a book writing competition and the award ceremony was tonight. Turns out the judges didn't even look at the first page ): So it may affect my writing but I will try my best to write to write the chapters like I normally do. But on the positive side, now that I don't have to constantly spend time with my ex I can at least update faster.**

**Sorry for any typos, errors or any oocness**

**14 - Percy**

Percy had been totally out for the count. Last thing he could remember was Khione showing him and Annabeth what was keeping her in Tartarus, showing them where to go next and then Gaea going psycho, causing an earthquake and trapping Percy while he let Annabeth escape.

Annabeth meant the world to Percy and without her there was nothing worth living for. Gods, he just hoped that she had escaped unscathed, Percy thought to himself.

The trembling had at least settled down, however there was another problem. The mere fact that he was stuck under a pile of fir trees was enough to get him down. Percy had tried getting out from underneath them but they were just way to heavy for him to bear. Percy eventually had to face the fact that he was going to die. Hopefully Annabeth had made it out and hadn't met the same fate as him. Gods please no Percy thought to himself preying to any god that would listen.

Just as Percy had finally given up on escape he heard Gaea's booming laughter, echoing through the forest ominously. "My little demi-god, It's your lucky day as I'm letting you escape. Just for now. You see, the girl you care for is in mortal danger. Without you she will die and if I don't help you, you will die" Gaea exclaimed. "Why are you helping me?" Percy asked hostilely suspicious this was one of her many games she liked to play. "Son of Poseidon, you really are an idiot like they all say. See for me to rise, the blood of two demi-gods must be spilt over my burial ground. One boy and one girl and since I'm particularly fond of you two it will make me even more powerful" Gaea finished before the trees on top of Percy vanished into thin air.

Percy slowly got up and onto his knees before Gaea said "I have plans for the two of you" before the presence of Gaea slowly left the immediate area.

Percy began to walk over to where the pedestal was located, so he could get a good look at what it was him and Annabeth were up against.

Percy walked out past the boundary thinking that the terrain was flat and the same as the forest. He kept walking until he stumbled over. What Percy hadn't realized was that the terrain wasn't flat but had instead dropped into a steep cliff overlooking the fields of Tartarus and that he was dangling off of a cliff face, dangling over a pit of lava below him. Percy didn't exactly like the idea of falling into lava, especially in Tartarus. What was it with him dangling off of a cliff or chasm lately? It had become a frequent thing for him lately. Percy could feel his muscles starting to strain and he knew he couldn't hold on much longer. He was hurt and sooner or later end up falling if he didn't act quickly.

**Really sorry for how short this chapter was compared to my other ones. So how are you guys enjoying the story so far? Please feel free to review and like/add to favorites and comment on it. I really appreciate the people who have reviewed as their comments have really been helping me write a better story. Just to say this Percy will lose his point of view after this chapter, okay. I know I'm evil for doing it and I'm sorry but I needed to spice up the story and this is how I'm doing it. Just a heads up In the next few Jason chapters I will be dropping a huge bombshell on you guys okay, so keep checking back regularly!**

**Review challenge: What do you guys think the big bombshell is that I'm dropping in the next few Jason chapters is? **


	15. 15 -Piper

**Hey, hey, hey! I'm back! I know my last chapter wasn't the best but I promise to make up for it in this one. Hope you all enjoy!**

**15 - Piper**

Piper woke up cold and exposed. She looked down upon her body to realize that she was completely stark naked, which totally embarrassed her.

Piper looked around her, trying to make out where she was. She deduced that she was in some sort of throne room, as in front of her was a massive throne, made out of obsidian and embroided with many precious jewels and interwoven in the obsidian was a beautiful star pattern. The chair was so beautiful, Piper couldn't help but walk forward to examine it. As Piper got closer she noticed that it wasn't just a pattern, but there were thousands of tiny stars, twinkling on the obsidian as if they were in the night sky.

Piper still wasn't exactly too sure of where she was, in fact she didn't even know if she was dead or alive. Last thing she knew was that the giant Tityos had thrown her out of a window and she had been crushed. Upon waking, Piper had nearly bled out and then she had betrayed the seven so that she could save her friends. Now she was sitting naked in a throne room over-looking a city below. Piper was wandering about her friends and how they were doing before she heard the voice. To be more precise, Tityos' voice.

"Piper, it is very nice of you to join us" Tityos said, before Piper could turn around. Immediately she covered her body with her hands. She didn't want this giant to see her without any clothes on. "Here, It's a little chilly, won't you agree? I brought these, thinking you would like some clothes to wear. Don't worry, I'll turn around and look away, while you dress" Tityos said, before handing her the pile of clothes.

"Before I do anything for you, I want to know where I am" Piper asked suspicious and very wary about the giant and what he was planning. "Well Piper, indeed that is a good question. Take a look out the window and tell me what you see" Tityos exclaimed before sitting down on the throne. "Well, I can see the golden gate bridge from here" Piper murmured. "And where is the Golden Gate Bridge?" Tityos asked. "In San-Francisco, where else? Piper muttered, starting to put things together in her head. "This is Mt Tam, isn't it? This is where the titans old base was, wasn't it? Wait, the front doors" Piper shouted as she ran down the corridor exited.

Piper reached the front door and looked through it. What she saw made her want to be sick. Inside was a swirling green vortex that was churning around and around, seemingly never ending. These were the doors of death!

Everything had snapped together in her head now. The reason why San-Francisco was dangerous for Demi-Gods wasn't because of the Titan base. Well it sort of was, but only because it housed the doors of death. That was the reason San-Francisco was off limits, not because of Camp Jupiter, because of the doors of death. Piper had discovered something no one else had ever realized before, even though it was lying in plain sight.

This was odd though, why had Nico told them that the mortal side of the doors of death were located in The House Of Hades? Before Piper could ask this Tityos had already answered. "That indeed is a good question. I don't believe he told you that to make sure the quest would fail, in fact I think there was a higher force at play here. I believe someone may have tampered with your friend Nico's memories. I really do sympathize for him. Being stuck in the Lotus hotel for as long as he was after Zeus killed his mother, than losing his sister and then he gets stuffed inside a jar, I really do feel for him.

Piper stared at Tityos in total disbelief. "Just because I'm a giant, doesn't mean I don't have feelings or emotions. I just choose to mask them, that way they don't interfere with my business. If I didn't I wouldn't be emotionally stable considering the fact I was stuck down in Tartarus for millennia, tied to a post and constantly having vultures eating my liver is enough to make a giant cry" Tityos said.

"Please tell me, how bad is Tartarus. I want to know what Percy and Annabeth are going through" Piper asked while shuddering. "Tartarus is nothing like the legends claim. Tartarus is far from the legends. It's like your there and then you take a few steps and you're not, you end up elsewhere. It is different to everyone. It reflects your greatest fears and turns your deepest and darkest secrets against you. It's enough to drive you crazy. It really is. I know this as I experienced this first hand. I owe everything to Gaea who freed me from that damnation."

Piper shuddered and an ominous wind blew in from the doors. Piper was in two frames of mind at the moment. She wanted to shut the doors right here and now, but deep down she knew that if she did none of her friends would survive this war, Tityos would make sure of that. And besides, if she left them open Annabeth and Percy would be able to return. The thought of that filled Piper with so much joy that a tear slid down her cheek.

"Piper, I promise you that if you help us, your friends will make it out of Tartarus alive. If you don't I can see them leaving, just not living. If you help me, you and your friends will be treated as gods when Gaea re-creates the world. We will rule the world together. All you have to do for that is go back to your friends and lead them to Greece, by which time it will be too late to shut the doors."

"All right, on one condition. After this you will leave us alone forever and won't bother us ever again" Piper said. "You have my word. Now it's time for you to return to your friends. Don't fail me. If you do the consequences will be grave" Tityos warned forebodingly.

That was it. Piper was going to betray her friends. No matter how much she was screaming at herself not to do it, there was no turning back. She had already turned to the dark side and there was no coming back from it.

**Hope this chapter and the next few ones coming up are enough to make up for the previous chapter. Review Challenge: what do you guys think made Nico tell them the doors of death were in Greece and not on Mt Tam?**

**Reviews and comments are loved. If you're enjoying the story, don't forget to review it, add it to your favorites or follow it.**


	16. 16 - Annabeth

**Hey everyone, I'm back again! I hope this chapter explains what happened in the Annabeth chapter, as some people have been asking me what happened to Khione and asking what is in the volcanic region of Tartarus. One person even asked if Kronus was in there. I'm not exactly going to say if he is or not, as I haven't actually thought about that yet but I guess that you'll find out if you keep reading. Also listen to the song 'masquerade' by Nicki Minaj on repeat to increase the tension about Gaea. Happy reading!**

**Sorry for any Typos, Errors or any OOcness**

**16 - Annabeth**

Annabeth had been screaming out Percy's name while running and trying to save herself from the forest that was violently crushing. However, In Annabeth's defense she wasn't in her own mind. It was like she was viewing a movie. She could see what was happening and was at complete mercy as to what was happening and had no control what so-ever.

Annabeth kept running, while trying to avoid being crushed by toppling trees. Behind her Percy was crushed underneath many fir trees that had collapsed on top of him and he was unable to get out from them. Annabeth knew there was absolutely no way anyone could survive that and deep down she knew Percy wasn't going to make it and even though she didn't want to admit it, it was probably true and there was nothing she could do about it.

As Annabeth reached the clearing of the forest near the place Percy and Annabeth had entered, the ground began to shake violently sending cracks through the earth. A wide fissure opened up separating the clearing from where she had come running from.

Annabeth then regained control of her body and more than ever she wanted to go back to help Percy. She knew it was impossible but the only thing stopping her from going back was the big gaping crack in the ground. Annabeth didn't want to think where that went considering the fact she was already in Tartarus nor did she want to find out. The other thing that kept her from trying to cross the gap was when Percy had told Annabeth to save herself. Percy wouldn't forgive her if she went back to save her and died in the process.

The shaking had calmed down and everything was quiet. Way to quiet for Annabeth's liking. Annabeth was weary that Gaea had caused this and was suspicious that Gaea was trying to lull her into a false sense of security. Annabeth was sure that's what she was doing. Annabeth was prepared for anything.

Annabeth had perhaps chosen the wrong wording for that because it was as if Gaea had read her mind. Gaea's face then appeared in the green moon that shining above the black sky and started to taunt Annabeth saying "run demi-god, run. I'm everywhere, I see your every move and I know your every thought. I know everything and there is nothing you can do to get rid of me. I can be anyone I want to appear as. How do you know if I have been masquerading as the son of Poseidon all this time and already sacrificed him? Wait you don't. How do you know if I'm standing right behind you? Boo."

Annabeth jumped as the whole time Gaea had been whispering in her ear as if she was behind Annabeth the whole time, that it made her turn around and make sure she wasn't there. Annabeth kept walking carefully, keeping an eye and ear out for Gaea, to make sure Gaea didn't launch a surprise attack on Annabeth. Though surprise attacks aren't really Gaea's thing, Annabeth thought to herself trying to assure herself that Gaea was just getting to her head. Anyway Gaea works in the shadow and doesn't like confrontation, Annabeth reassured herself (not that it was working very well).

Annabeth held her dagger tightly in her hand just in case any monster tried to attack her. Annabeth had reached the end of the forest when suddenly Percy appeared in front of her, blocking her way. "Aren't you forgetting something in there, Daughter of Athena? sneered Percy. "I'm not afraid of you Gaea" Annabeth said, trying to be confident in that herself. "Well you should be" Gaea said with a smile on her face. Annabeth hadn't been prepared for this.

Gaea gave a flick of her hand and Annabeth was sent flying and landed on her back. Annabeth got back onto her feet when she heard a different voice "you know, You'll never compete against me. Percy was attracted to me as much as I was to him." Annabeth turned around and saw a girl with a warm smile and caramel colored hair. It was Calypso. "Shut up Gaea", Annabeth yelled.

Within an instant Calypso was gone and in her place was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Her curly red hair had been straightened and was in an elegant red dress while holding Percy's hand. The two than began to passionately kiss before Annabeth's eyes. She knew it was Gaea as neither of them would do that to her. Percy was her faithful and loyal boyfriend and no way ever would he ever betray her. Rachel was her friend and never, ever would she think of hitting on Percy.

Annabeth slashed her dagger through the image of Percy and Rachel kissing very intimately. The images of the two immediately dissolved into golden ash which fell to the ground and swirled around on the ground even though there was no breeze.

The golden ash, then started to take the form of a person. When Annabeth saw her she had no idea who it was. This girl who was about 22, was beautiful and breath taking. Annabeth couldn't take her eyes off of her. Her eye color kept changing from blue, to green, to purple etc. She wore a silk electric blue dress, that went all the way down to her knees and silver high heels. She had blonde hair that flowed down her back like a waterfall. She was the most gorgeous person Annabeth had ever laid eyes on.

She wasn't a person either, this was Aphrodite, the goddess of beauty and love. Well, it wasn't actually Aphrodite, but Gaea had chosen to masquerade as her.

"Oh my dear, I can see the jealousy written all over your face. You know I'm the one who brought Calypso and Rachel in Percy's life, just to make it hard for you. You did know that right? I so don't approve of you two. I think I'm going to have to meddle a little more, perhaps give him one of my daughters, that should do the trick" Gaea taunted.

Annabeth felt a surge o rage flow through her and she shredded the image of Aphrodite apart with her dagger until she exploded into a pile of golden ash. Annabeth kicked the ash around spreading it as far as she could to prevent it forming into one of her worst nightmares again.

Annabeth ran as fast as she could to get the hell away from Gaea, but Gaea was right about one thing. She was always everywhere and could appear as anyone. Annabeth kept running until she thought she was safe.

She couldn't go any further. Any minute now, she was about to pass out from exhaustion, so she sat down on the cold snowy ground. You get a few minutes, Annabeth told herself while sipping some water out of the back pack Iris had given her.

About five minutes had passed and she had to get going, so she could put as much distance between herself and Gaea. She got up and onto her feet and started to walk until she saw what stopped her in her tracks and made her tremble in fear. Annabeth was petrified and couldn't move because what she was seeing in front of her.

**Dun, Dun, Dun! **

**Review challenge: What do you think is in front of Annabeth that has petrified her?**

**Reviews and ideas are loved. If you are enjoying the story, please review, add it to your favorites and follow it. **


	17. 17 - JAson

**Um, so yeah. Remember that bombshell I said I would drop in one of Jason's chapters? Well that's this chapter. Surprise! I also know that some of you guys will hate me for doing this but please hate me too much for the little surprise awaiting you guys at the end of this chapter.**

**Sorry for any Typos, erros or any OOCness**

**Happy Reading!**

**17 - Jason**

Jason had lost Piper. This was the end, there was nothing left. Jason was on this stupid quest which was bound to result in death one way or another and he had also lost Piper. There was nothing to live for. The memory of Pipers body burning up, kept replaying through Jason's head. Nothing that he did could get him to forget.

For a moment, Jason thought that he had seen a ghost. Jason turned around and an instinct started to flow through his head. Even though it was only 2am, Jason felt something pulling him towards the deck. Jason felt like if he didn't go out, he would die. The urge got so bad that Jason started in a sprint down the corridor and literally jumped out of the doorway onto the deck of the Argo II. What Jason saw totally shook him to his core.

Sitting on the deck, waiting for him was Piper. He had sworn, he had seen her body reduced to nothing, Jason had no idea what to believe anymore.

Jason sprinted toward Piper, and held her in her arms for so long time seemed to be standing still. "I thought I would never see you again, Pipes" Jason said softly letting a tear slide down his cheek holding Piper in his arms. "I thought I was too" Piper exclaimed. "Obviously they didn't want me anymore" Piper said, while letting out tears of joy. Jason was thrilled that Piper was alive. He didn't know how but she was. That was the important thing. "It's cold, let's get you inside" Jason said softly.

Jason walked Piper down to her cabin and tucked her in before kissing her goodnight and said "sleep as long as you want, Pipes" before turning her light off and walking to his own cabin. Jason hopped into his own bed, inside his cabin and fell asleep almost instantly.

Jason had many dreams that night. He was back at camp Jupiter and had just finished at the senate meeting and was walking Reyna back to her quarters. Once they reached the barracks, he gave Reyna a kiss on her lips before he told her he loved her. Reyna blushed and was totally flustered after hearing Jason tell her about his feelings. Little did either of them realize it would be the last time they would see each other for quite some time.

His next dream was of Camp Half-Blood. It was under attack. Almost all the cabins had been burnt down to the ground and all that remained were the ashes and rubble that used to be known as Camp Half-Blood.

Jason stood paralyzed as she stood at the top of the hill, watching the invaders hop into their golden chariot and be pulled away by their many pegasi. All that remained of that camp was the big house. The leader of the group than grabbed a torch bracket with Greek fire in it and threw it down upon the big house, as they retreated into the sky. There were screams as the campers trapped in the big house panicked and tried to escape but soon perished. Jason stood there helpless and unable to even move his legs.

By the time the fire had gone out there was nothing remaining except for the corpses of the dead campers. Jason recognized the corpses of the Stoll brothers, Drew, Will and many others. Jason couldn't bear to see this as when he was lost and didn't know who he was, they were family and had taken them in.

One minute the place was deserted and then the second Jason blinked he saw an old lady standing in the rubble. Jason found he was able to move again. He drew his sword ready for battle and began to walk cautiously down to where the old lady was standing.

Once Jason got to the bottom of the hill the lady said "my saving grace, come quickly! There isn't much time so listen to me carefully. In one week the roman army is going to march here and launch an attack. They won't stop until they have destroyed it completely. You have to get here as soon as you can, you don't have any time to waste!" The form of Hera began to flicker in front of Jason, he knew she didn't have much time. "You can't trust Piper. She will be the downfall of all of you. She will be the end of this place! You cannot listen to anything she says otherwise you won't be able to save this place! Now go quickly! You need to turn the ship around and stop heading for Greece as it's a trap! Go quickly!"

Jason didn't know how to react to this. Piper wouldn't do this. Why was Hera telling him this and what did she mean that Greece is a trap? The dream was starting to fade. Jason had to ask Hera one more thing. "We have to go to Greece!" Jason shouted at Hera. "What about the doors of death?" Jason asked. "You won't find them in Greece!" Hera yelled back. "Where are they?" Jason asked. "I don't know exactly. They're in a forgotten land, once ruled by the Titans" Hera said before her image completely faded.

What did she mean they were in a forgotten place? Jason thought to himself trying to figure out what Hera meant. Jason was starting to wake. He had to tell Leo to turn the ship around, and to sale to Camp Half-Blood. He couldn't let his friends die. Hera was right about one thing. Going to Greece had to be a trap, if the doors of death weren't located there. Nico had been wrong about that and he had no idea how he had managed to forget that the doors weren't in Greece but were in a fogotten land. He really was wrong this time. Deep down Jason had this nagging feeling that Nico had fed them the wrong information, but why would he? That was the thing, Jason just couldn't quite get his head around. Why would Nico try to lead them into a trap? The answer was he wouldn't do that. Jason was almost sure that there was foul-play involved here.

Just as Jason was waking, he saw the silhouette of someone leaning over him. "Piper is that you?" Jason asked softly but never got a reply. Jason realized what was happening one second too late. Whoever it was had bound his hands and legs together and had gagged him. Jason was completely immobilized and at the mercy of whoever had tied him up.

Jason realized he was being carried. He then smelled salty air and it dawned upon him he had been carried out onto the deck. The person carrying Jason had raised him up onto the railing. Jason started thrashing around trying to not be thrown overboard and tried screaming but it was pointless. No one was up at this time of night and he was bound and gagged. He was at complete mercy. Before the person carrying him dumped him over the side they said to him "Please forgive me for this" before throwing him out to sea.

Jason fell and fell until he broke the surface of the ocean and began to sink slowly down to the ocean floor. Too bad he couldn't breathe under water like Percy could. Jason was bound up and couldn't even swim. He was sure this was the end of him. Worst of all, he hadn't been able to tip off his friends and tell them to head back to Camp Half-Blood and that sailing to Greece was a trap. Hera was right, everyone was dead now. Jason slowly began to slip out of consciousness as he sunk even deeper into the ocean.

**Dun, Dun, Dun!**

**So how's Jason going to make it out of this mess? IS he dead? I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out.**

**Reviews and ideas are loved. If you like the story, don't forget to review, follow and add it to your favorites!**

**Happy Reading!**


	18. 18 - Percy

**over 3000 views all ready and 41 reviews? Gosh, I never thought my writing would be read by so many people! Wow, I really am feeling flattered at the moment so yeah thank you all so much who have been reading this. It really means the world to me! **

**Sorry for any typos, errors or any OOCness**

**18 - Percy**

"Okay, don't look down" Percy told himself. He was dangling from a cliff ledge over a pit of lava in the middle of Tartarus so how could it get any worse? Well obviously it could. Gaea didn't want to give him or Annabeth an easy time down in Tartarus. You didn't have to be a genius to figure that one out.

Percy remembered his training back at camp. This was just like the rock climbing wall with lava back at camp, Percy thought to himself. Percy used his hand and grabbed onto the nearest ledge and hoisted his foot up to the nearest footing he could find. Percy continued the process for what seemed forever until the top of the cliff face was within his grasp. Percy than hauled himself up onto the cliffs edge and sat there panting.

Percy sat there, wandering if Annabeth had made it out alive before Gaea's warning flashed through Percy's mind. "Annabeth" Percy muttered to himself, causing himself to spring up and into action. He couldn't let her get hurt, not on his watch.

Percy sprinted through the icy woods, being careful of the obstacles that lay in front of him such as the many crevices and fallen trees. Percy really didn't want to be crushed again by a fir tree, so he slowed down to a jog and started to carefully maneuver around the hazards standing before him.

Percy kept jogging until he heard screaming. The screaming completely stopped Percy in his tracks. It was Annabeth's screaming, he was sure of it. Percy knew immediately that she was in trouble. Now that the woods had been completely remodeled, it was harder to find his way out but Percy just kept listening to the screaming and was following, knowing that he was getting closer.

Percy stepped foot out of the woods and the surroundings instantly changed around him. In place of the snow filled woods wasn't the plains like the place they had entered the forest from but a desolate graveyard. Perhaps Percy had come the wrong way? Obviously not because he then heard it again, Annabeth's screams.

Percy hated graveyards but pushed that thought aside as he had to find Annabeth. Percy passed tombstone by tombstone as the screaming became louder and more blood curdling. Percy looked around and couldn't find Annabeth anywhere.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted out. Somewhere in the distance came Annabeth's voice "Percy!" before a menacing laughter filled the air.

Percy sprinted forward until he reached a marble stair case come into sight. The stair case, led up to the higher grounds of the cemetery where the mausoleum stood. Percy really didn't want to go inside the mausoleum because the dead creeped him out but he had no choice as he heard Annabeth's scream come from inside of it.

Percy dashed up the stairs and tried to open the stone doors of the mausoleum to find they wouldn't budge. Annabeth let out another ear piercing screech before Percy heard the clang of a sword hitting the stone walls.

Percy rammed himself into the stone door several times before the door began to slowly creek open. Before the door could open fully, It stopped in its tracks and a bronze chain materialized around the handles, preventing the door from opening anymore than it had. Percy reached inside his pocket and uncapped riptide. He raised it high above his head and brought it down upon the chains and slashed through them as if the chains were wet clay.

Percy pushed open the doors and ran inside, looking for Annabeth. The stench inside revolted Percy so much it made him want to be sick. Sitting on the walls were skulls and the walls were lined with skeletons of the dead. Percy wanted to run away right away but he couldn't. Annabeth was in here somewhere and needed saving. Percy couldn't just leave her and allow her to become another skeleton lining the walls.

Percy kept running until he found a staircase going down into the basement. Percy took the steps two at a time and fell over because the staircase was broken and crumbing in places. Percy tumbled down into the darkness until he hit his head on the cool metallic floor beneath him.

In front of Percy was a blanket of perpetual darkness that went as far as the eye could see. In front of Percy was a bracket containing Greek fire. Even with the torch it barely lit the surroundings, in fact all it did was cast sinister shadows all over the obsidian floor, reflecting the dancing flames making the floor look like water. This was very different from where he had previously come from. In all honestly, it felt as if Percy had left the graveyard all together. Something just didn't seem right.

Percy grabbed the torch out of the bracket and held it high above him, and saw that he was in a long tunnel completely made out of obsidian. The tunnel began to snake into a large winding cavern. Percy kept following the path until he ran into a crevice. Percy tried looking down into it and all he could see was a churning vortex made of earth matter, swirling around violently. Percy decided it was a good idea not to stick around here for too long as he had a bad feeling about being so close to the pit.

Just as Percy began to back away from the edge of the chasm, a cold, spine chilling gust of wind blew through the cavern, blowing out Percy's torch with Greek fire in it. Percy had no way of seeing now that his torch had been extinguished and he was to afraid to move in case he took one wrong step and ended up falling into the chasm.

Percy heard Annabeth's scream again. It seemed to be coming from directly below him. Percy called out "Annabeth!" Annabeth then screamed out "Percy! Get out of here! It's too late for me but not for you" Annabeth screamed. What did she mean it was too late for her? "The doors of death, There just over there! If your quick enough you might be able to escape through them" Annabeth yelled. "I'm not going anywhere without you!" Percy called out. "I've been captured and will be sacrificed. If they capture you and sacrifice you as well, Gaea will rise. Is that what you want?" Annabeth asked. "Well, no" Percy began saying before Annabeth cut him off and said "look, I'll shut the doors from this side, you shut them from the other side! It's the only way!"

Percy began to carefully find his way towards Annabeth's voice, which was guiding him to the doors down below. Percy began feeling his way against the wall and eventually started to see a green glow in front of him. Percy had found the doors. The doors were miles from him and all the way down a long winding corridor. Percy broke into a sprint until the doors came into sight.

What Percy saw on the other side wasn't what he had expected. Standing on the other side were Piper and Annabeth. Piper was wearing a black shawl and had her blade Katropas poised against Annabeth's neck and whispered something into her ear which she then repeated. "Nice to see you Percy.

This is a little anticlimactic isn't it?" Piper said with a devilish grin on her face. "Piper, what are you doing? just let go of Annabeth so she can shut that side of the doors" Percy said. "Don't insult me. Now, If you shut the doors on your side, I will kill Annabeth and then I will open the doors once more and then I will sacrifice you to the earth mother as well" Piper threatened. "Now do as I say and no one will get hurt. Now drop your weapons and back away from the door slowly" Piper said coolly. "Don't do it!" Annabeth screamed. "Let her go and I'll do whatever you want me to do" Percy pleaded. "I think I'll pass" Piper said. "And besides I'm having too much fun using her as leverage" Piper taunted.

**That was rather anticlimactic wasn't it? Any of you guys think Piper was capable of that before this chapter? I nearly had you all there didn't I? And no, the story is nowhere near done. I'm planning on stringing it out between 50-55 chapters long, so it's nowhere near over yet. Review Challenge: What do you think of the Traitor Piper?**

**Reviews and Ideas are loved.**

**Happy reading!**


	19. 19 - Piper Part 1

**Hey, I'm doing something different today. I'm breaking Pipers Chapter into two parts; Part 1 and Part 2. They will be a little shorter than usual but it should be the length of a normal chapter when put together.**

**Sorry for any typos, errors or any OOCness**

**19 - Piper part one**

2 hours previously

Piper stood on the deck of the Argo II, waiting for someone to find her. She knew what she had to do. One of the seven was going to get a visit from her majesty Hera and warn them about everything. Piper couldn't allow that to happen.

Piper sat on the deck in complete silence waiting, until she heard footsteps on the wooden decking. Piper got into position, pretending to be out of it. "Piper!" Jason said before running at her and grabbing her in a giant hug. "I didn't think I would ever see you again!" Piper followed Tityos' instructions saying everything he had instructed her to say. "I thought so as well, but obviously they didn't want me anymore. So here I am!" Piper said excitedly and threw herself at Jason.

"It's cold out here, let's get you inside" Jason said. Piper took Jason's hand and allowed him to lead her to her cabin. "Night" Jason said, before tucking Piper in and turning out the lights. Phew, he's gone, Piper thought to herself before pulling a mirror out of her pocket.

Piper held in her hand a two-way mirror, a way for her to keep in contact with Tityos while she was board the ship. Piper tapped the mirror and said "Tityos" and he appeared in the mirror instead of her reflection. Tityos then said "good, Now Hera is going to tip of our friend Jason. Look inside the draws underneath your bed-side table." Piper pulled out a coil of rope and held it up to the mirror. "You will need to intercept the dream, Piper" Tityos said. "If you fail and he gets the message from Hera, let's just say it will be the last thing you will ever do." Tityos said forebodingly.

Piper crept down the hall and reached Jason's cabin. Piper carefully swung the door open slowly, being mindful of it creaking. Jason was sound asleep in his bed. This was her chance. Piper shook Jason's shoulder, trying to wake him, thus preventing him receiving the dream but he wouldn't stir. Panic bubbled through Piper as this could only mean one thing; Hera had already succeeded in contacting Jason.

Tityos' warning raced through Pipers mind. "If you fail, this will be the last thing you do" and Piper interpreted it as if she didn't succeed, she would die and she didn't want to die.

Piper began to quickly think of what she could do to prevent Jason from warning the others. She had rope so maybe she could tie him up and hide him in the stable, but then she would be running the risk of someone finding him. Piper frantically started forming a plan in her head.

Piper proceeded to bind Jason in rope, being careful not to wake him and hoisted him up and into her arms. Piper than started to carry Jason out onto the deck. Piper realized Jason was starting to stir, so she pulled down her hood so he wouldn't be able to see her face. Piper got to the ledge and lifted Jason up, ready the push him overboard in hopes of drowning him, that way he wouldn't be able to pass Hera's message on. Piper felt bad about what she was about to do, but it had to be done.

Jason had awoken and seen her face. He began thrashing about in her arms, trying a feeble attempt at escape but it was pointless. Piper than whispered to him "I'm sorry, please forgive me" and then lifted him up and over the railing and let go of him.

For a moment, Piper began to see a flaw in her plan. What if Jason was still able to fly? Piper hadn't thought about that at all. Jason kept falling until he broke the surface of the water and sunk to the bottom of the ocean. What Piper had done was unforgivable but it was necessary. Piper had finished her first task but had to move onto her second task quickly.

Piper pulled out the two-way mirror from her pocket and tapped it and muttered "Tityos" and was connected to the twin mirror that the giant had. "I got rid of Jason, master" Piper said. "Good. Now I believe you have one other thing to do, I'll fill you in when you get here" Tityos said before disconnecting the connection between the two mirrors.

In front of Piper a shining light appeared. Piper stepped into it and was instantly transported to Mt Tam. Piper stepped out and saw Tityos standing there. "Nice of you to come" Tityos said while filing his nails whilst he was sitting on the throne in the throne room.

**So this isn't the end of this chapter, there's the second part (which I haven't finished writing yet) but I will post it as soon as I've written it.**

**Reviews and ideas are loved.**

**Happy Reading!**


	20. 19 - Piper Part Two

**WOW! 4000 views already? I can't begin to tell you how flattered I am. I intend on making this chapter creepy so if you want to intensify the feel, listen to the song "seven devils" by Florence and the machine on repeat.**

**Sorry for any Typos, errors or any OOCness**

**Piper - 19 Part two**

Piper stood in front of Tityos in the throne room. Tityos didn't appear to be happy. "We needed him! and you just throw him out to sea?" Tityos yelled. "But master, he heard too much. I panicked and did the first thing that came to mind" Piper said, trying to calm down Tityos. "It's okay now. We can't do anything about it as Grace is as dead as it gets. However doesn't mean you aren't. I believe a punishment is in order."

"Kneel down, and think about what you've done!" Tityos yelled. Piper knelt down on her knees in front of Tityos. Tityos pulled out a whip from nowhere and brandished it at Piper. The whip struck the left side of her face.

The instant the whip made contact with her face, her face began to blaze even worse than Hades himself. "Hurts, doesn't it?" Tityos asked. The pain so bad, Piper felt like kneeling over and throwing up. It took all her might and will power not to though.

Piper felt her cheek instantly begin to scar up from where the whip hit her. "I know that to daughters of Aphrodite, beauty is everything, am I wrong? Now no one will look at you the same now. Even Aphrodite herself would be ashamed to have you as a daughter" Tityos taunted. Tityos then said "here, if you don't believe me, take a look in this mirror" before giving Piper a looking glass to look into.

What Piper saw horrified her. On the left side of her face, a long and horrible scar ran down her face. The sight of it, horrified her. "Now, I think that's enough for now" Tityos said. "Now I have one other thing for you to do. Your friends are awfully close to finding the doors of death in Tartarus. You need to stop them from finding them. If you fail, it will be the last thing you ever do. And this isn't a threat, it's a promise! Now Go!" Tityos shouted, pointing to the doors.

Piper took no time running through the doors, to get away from Tityos. The second she stepped foot into the swirling vortex inside the doors, Piper felt like she was going to be sick. Everything was spinning around her and every second she was in there, the spinning became even more violent. Finally, The spinning stopped and Piper could see what Tityos had described to be The House Of Hades.

Piper stepped out and grabbed a torch filled with Greek fire off of the wall next to her and started walking down the corridor and down the winding corridor and up into the mausoleum in the graveyard.

Piper walked down into the graveyard bellow and inspected the tombstones and saw some familiar names and some that were not so familiar. One head stone read "here lies Selena Beauregard" and another read "here lies Luke Castellan".

Was this what was going to happen to Piper when she died? Was she going to end up in Tartarus like these two demi-gods had. They had betrayed the gods just like Piper had and even though they had tried to right there wrongs they were sent to Tartarus to rot. Piper hoped that wouldn't happen to her.

Piper shrugged that thought aside, and kept walking forward towards the icy forest. Pipers surroundings began to shift around her and they began to mold into an icy woodland.

In front of Piper was Annabeth. Annabeth was talking to herself and yelling at thin air. Piper had no idea why, but Annabeth was. Piper pulled her hood over her face so Annabeth wouldn't see her face and slowly began walking forward towards her. "Hello Annabeth. Long time no see" Piper said menacingly. Annabeth's mouth fell open in pure shock. "Surprised to see me, huh?" Piper asked while continuing towards Annabeth who was speechless.

Piper pulled out of her pocket a piece of rag and held it up and over Annabeth's face to stop her from breathing. Annabeth was struggling and was putting up a good fight as she nearly knocked Piper over, but she eventually passed out.

Piper then proceeded to drag Annabeth back through the graveyard and into the house of Hades. Piper then unsheathed Katropas and saw in it Percy walking into the graveyard. "Excellent" Piper muttered to herself before dragging Annabeth through the doors of death. Again there was that spinning sensation before Annabeth and Piper were back on Mt Tam. Piper heard Percy's footsteps and heard him yelling out Annabeth's name.

Percy then came into view on the other side of the doors of death. His jaw dropped when he saw Piper holding Annabeth. Percy obviously thought they were there to shut the doors but he was mistaken and couldn't have been even more wrong. "Piper, Annabeth. Help me shut the doors" Percy said before noticing Katropas against Annabeth's throat. "Don't even think about shutting them for an instant! If You don't follow my orders than I will slit Annabeth's throat" Piper threatened while pressing Katropas against her neck even harder. "Now back away from the doors, Now! If you shut them I will kill her and then I will simply reopen the doors. Do I make myself clear?" Piper said.

Annabeth was now back in consciousness and had began thrashing about in Pipers arms. Annabeth was thrashing so much Piper let go on accident. Annabeth instantly sprinted for the doors and went into them appearing next to Percy on the other side before the two began sprinting to get out of the house of Hades.

Tityos then emerged and said "Let them run, Piper. They have to shut the doors so they will come scurrying back sooner or later" Tityos said while chuckling. "But they know too much, what if they contact the others?" Piper asked. "Ha, That's impossible. There is no way they will be able to contact their friends who are sailing to Greece. They will arrive in Greece any day now and will soon meet there demise, than there will be no one to stop us. Rest assured, Piper you haven't failed yet." Tityos said.

**I get it wasn't the best chapter, but I haven't been too well lately so it has affected my writing and I haven't felt like writing much at the moment, but I specially wrote this for you guys who have been reading and reviewing. It's my way of saying thank you for over 4000 views.**

**Reviews and ideas are loved**

**Happy Reading!**


End file.
